Hendy kavaju resa!
by Felinos
Summary: Dos días solo en casa, bárbaro, ¿no? Con unas birras, un porro, ah, y Daniel que te viene a cuidar, mi cielo, portate bien el finde. Y no, no se va nada al carajo con eso, si algo se fue al carajo ocurrió mucho antes, demostrar que se es ya un hombre es sólo parte de ese irse al carajo. Paraguay/Uruguay. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Pues sí, ParaUru, o UruPara, que como nadie parece estar interesado en ellos juntos no sabemos cómo nombrarlos juntos, quizá hasta sea algo como Danistián o quién sabe, a nosotras lo que nos importa es darles un poco de amor.

El fic está completamente escrito :D

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, nosotras sólo fingimos que no se olvida de los dos países tan guays que son Paraguay y Uruguay.

* * *

_«La frase es inentendible, si la traducimos al español. ¿Qué puede querer decir que se enciendan los ojos de un caballo? Nada, admitámoslo. Pero en el guaraní popular, expresa un malestar intenso, un sostenido y desagradable pyaro. O, si se quiere, de un claro y terminante ñemyrõ, palabra que designa un estado de argelamiento profundo, instalado como una garrapata en la boca del estómago, ardiendo con las almorranas, golpeando las sienes como el aldabón de la campana de la catedral». _

_Anales de un país de maravillas, 3 de diciembre del 2006._

* * *

**Hendy kavaju resa!**

Era viernes por la tarde, ni siquiera era de noche todavía, pero sus padres se habían marchado con varias horas de anticipación porque el avión no esperaba y así decían las reglas para los viajes internacionales (Sebastián se pregunta si algún día le llevarán a conocer a ese tal tío Miguel que le envía siempre algún dulce, como si todavía tuviera cinco años). Incluso con la prisa, su madre le había dejado el almuerzo hecho y estaba enfrente suyo, a la distancia necesaria para poder leer un libro tranquilamente mientras se lleva algo de carne a la boca cada cinco minutos intercalando con agüita de hierbas, si me entienden. Pensaba pasarse el fin de semana completo a fuerza de marihuana, pero tenía el tino suficiente para prever que sus padres se devolverían ante cualquier imprevisto, era más sencillo de esconder que el olor de un porro... Y luego estaba la noticia, esa noticia que le habían dado a sólo minutos antes de tomar el taxi: Daniel se quedaría en la casa esos días.

o

Daniel está terminando de arreglar su ropa para meterla en la mochila, con alguna canción de fondo que se reproduce desde su laptop.

Al terminar, va a la cocina a tomar los últimos sorbos de leche con Milo que le dejó su mamá antes de volver a trabajar (el escenario es algo vergonzoso para alguien de su edad, probablemente). Se fija que no falte nada que llevarse y apaga todo, saliendo de casa con su maleta de rueditas.

No quería que se hiciera demasiado tarde para estar en casa de Sebastián.

«Basti, ya estoy de salida» le envía por mensaje de celular, cerrando con llave.

«¿Tan pronto? Pensé que llegarías como a las diez de la noche» le responde, dejando a un lado el libro y levantándose para dirigirse al espejo del baño, con el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se quita los lentes y se revisa la cara, buscándose esa horrible espinilla que le salió el día anterior.

«Voy antes porque quizá más tarde ya no pasen buses y estoy cargando muchas cosas solo, ¿te parece?». Guarda las llaves en algún bolsillo de la mochila y camina hacia la avenida, al primer kiosko que se encuentre va a comprarse un chupete y bloquea el celular.

Sebastián saca el celular y se da un golpe en el rostro, se estira los ojos mirándose al espejo y pensando que... Está re jodido. Se convence a sí mismo que se está imaginando cosas, que en cuanto vea a Daniel se le pasará todo porque le va a chocar la imaginación con la realidad... Se revienta la espinilla y se maquilla lo mejor que puede ese espacio con la base de su madre. «No es necesario que vengas si no quieres, puedes ir a quedarte con tu novia y no le decimos a nadie» propone.

A Daniel el celular le vibra entre los dedos, entra a una tienda a comprarse la paleta y algunas galletas para después, se ríe al leer el mensaje de Sebastián, es que su primo lo cuida mucho. Pero siempre cree que le estorba y no es así «Basti voy porque ya me comprometí con los tíos, ¡no nos vemos hace tiempo, además! Y no, no tengo novia todavía :(»

Sebastián se da un golpe contra el espejo al leer eso. Está soltando toda la frustración desde **ya**, aprovechando que nadie lo ve. Es de esos que necesitan estar a solas para soltar esa clase de sentimientos a esta escala personal. «¿Cómo que no? Pero si hablabas de una mujer hace como dos meses» empieza a peinaaaarseeeeeee y a lavarse los dientes.

Daniel abre la paleta y se la mete en la boca, caminando bajo las luces anaranjadas de la ciudad. «¿Luciana? Bueno solo nos besamos después que te conté que era chulina y todo pero no funcionó» confiesa.

«Qué lástima, che» miente, **miente**, y se le cae un brillito. Es culpa de Facebook, ¿saben? Sebastián no se la pasa pegado a éste, pero es un muchacho de 16 en pleno siglo XXI, su curso tiene un grupo en que conversan sobre las tareas y también escribe algo de vez en cuando... Además de ver las fotografías de la gente. Y de Daniel. ¿En qué momento Daniel dejó el cuerpo de un adolescente para volverse el de un adulto? Sebastián no está del todo seguro, pero podría apostar que fue cuando se dijo por primera vez que su primo estaba bueno, no con deseo, sino con sorpresa.

«Mmm sí, pero hay millones de chicas más, Basti. Y si se acaban las de acá mirá que las de Argentina están cerca jaja» y piensa en lo buenas que siempre se imagina a «esas _kurepas_», doblando en una calle para llegar a la estación de buses. «¿Vos no tendrás noviecita?», pregunta ya que jamás le menciona sobre nadie.

«Para qué, todos están como locos por conseguirse una nena y babeándose como pelotudos» él po, el que es súper maduro. Busca entre las colonias de su padre y se echa detrás de las orejas, en el cuello, y en las muñecas.

Daniel se sube al bus el cual para su alivio está casi vacío. Paga y se va a sentar para el lado de la ventana, abriéndola de paso. Acomoda la mochila entre sus piernas y lee el mensaje, levanta las cejas. «Es porque tiene sus ventajas»

«Claro, un par de lolas y una concha» escribe y se da cuenta que está sonando agresivo. Respira profundo y lo borra. «Hacen gastar plata y son celosas». Suspira porque eso cierto.

«Ni modo cuando te enamorés de una, no vas a pensar tan frío ¿eh?»

«Tendría que ser una nena a la altura» o no a la altura, pero al menos simpática, amable... Se va a recoger el plato y a limpiar todo.

«Eso depende de vos, cambiemos de tema, ¿que tal el cole?» Va a llegar en diez minutos seguramente, la distancia es corta entre sus barrios.

«Normal, los profes a veces siguen tratándonos como a niños. El otro día un compañero llevó una porno y se armó revuelo»

«¿Y cómo querés que te traten? ¿Como un adulto que pagan impuestos y le hace frente a problemas de magnitudes más grandes que hacer la tarea de Mate?» Rueda los ojos aunque la porno no le parece un tema escandaloso, están en la edad de las hormonas efervescentes a nadie debería extrañarle.

«No, pero que no nos traten como a boludos, ¿qué les cuesta? Sé que algunos son bien pibes, pero no todos, eh, no todos».

«Bueno, estoy de acuerdo :)» manda y se fija por la ventana a ver dónde está. Se levanta rapidísimo al darse cuenta que tiene que bajar en la siguiente parada.

El mensaje es tan corto que a Sebastián le basta con el anuncio en la pantalla. No sabe si Daniel le está haciendo callar, o si de verdad estaba de acuerdo. Se decanta por lo segundo, Daniel siempre ha sido amable con él y tan comprensivo como puede. Termina por sonreír mientras se seca las manos.

«Serás un buen profesor» le devuelve las buenas palabras.

Traga saliva, pensando que Daniel es muy joven todavía y que no se imagina a alguien así haciendo clases a un grupo de alumnos mitad humanos mitad bestias.

Incluso, aun cuando sabe que para eso aún faltan unos años, la idea se le hace, cuando menos, extraña. Los únicos profesores que conoce son cuarentones y cincuentones.

Parece casi uno de los escenarios de la revista porno que llevó su compañero. Eso le pone más nervioso todavía.

Daniel se baja del bus y ya no chequea el celular, se lo guarda en el bolsillo y camina adentrándose a la calle de la casa de Sebastián, llega hasta su puerta y toca el timbre.

Sebastián se mira una última vez la ropa... Que es juvenil y nueva porque cada ciertos meses se pega estirones, pero sin dibujos ridículos ni nombres de bandas. Abre la puerta y, lo primero que nota, es que Daniel se ve menos alto de lo que se veía la última vez. Daniel le sonríe.

—¡Basti! —exclama y se acerca para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

—Dani —le saluda con una sonrisa sincera y le corresponde al beso—. Vení y ponete cómodo. Estamos solos —agrega sin venir a cuento.

—¿Y mis tíos? —pregunta curiosillo y entra cerrando la puerta a su espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

—Se fueron antes, viteh, pero mi mamá te dejó un plato por si querés almorzar vo' —lo lleva hacia el sofá del living para que deje su mochila.

—Oh, qué bueno, ¿qué cocinó? —dejándose guiar, le parecen que los brazos de Sebastián están más largos—. ¡Has pegado el estirón vos!

—¿Vos pensás? —él mismo no lo nota siempre, pero incluso ya le está empezando a salir barba—. Un guiso de carne que te mueres, ¿te sirvo? —se pasa la lengua por el labio. Daniel se distrae un poquito cuando Sebastián se relame el labio y sonríe más. Los ojos se le iluminan. Los guisos de carne de su tía son legendarios, son lo más rico, waaaaaahhhh.

—Dale, servime —concede—. ¿Qué tal si dejo mis cosas en tu cuarto y bajo a ayudarte a poner la mesa?

—¿En mi cuarto? —levanta las cejas un poquito—. Dijeron mis viejos que si querés podés dormir en su cama —se le nota una cierta envidia en el tono de voz, la cama es amplia y cómoda. Se dirige a la cocina a rebuscar en la olla, y se detiene a unos pasos de la puerta para esperar la confirmación. Daniel se ríe nerviosito, no le gusta dormir solo.

—¿Y si dormimos los dos en la cama de los tíos, uh? Así podremos ver pelis hasta tarde o lo que quieras —propone, mirándole hacer.

—¿Con éste calor? —siente algo en el estómago—. Si querés —dice desinteresadamente con una media sonrisa—. Pero elegís una vos y luego una yo.

—¿Tenés varias para elegir o ya te las viste todas? —se refiere a DVDS. Camina en dirección al cuarto de sus tíos.

—En el cable tiene que haber algo, lo instalaron hace unas semanas porque a mi vieja le quedó gustando una serie gringa —le grita desde la cocina, calentando la olla completa para que el sabor no se pierda en el microondas.

Daniel oye el grito de Sebastián pero no contesta, dejando la mochila en un sillón individual que hay al lado del clóset, entra al baño a lavarse la cara. Y sale otra vez, vuelve a la cocina.

—Pero en el cable repiten mucho Harry Potter, Basti. Yo me terminé hartando de esa peli, tanto que me gustaba…

—¿Y los canales de cine arte? —pregunta, sirviéndole en un plato hondo lo mejor que hay en la olla. Voltea el rostro hacia él esperando una respuesta, con el plato caliente en la mano—. ¿Te sirvo aquí?

Daniel asiente a lo del plato. Yendo a los cajones para sacar el mantelito de mesa y estirarlo ahí, buscar los cubiertos...

—Bueno, ya encontraremos... Pero que no sea sangrienta, estaré con la panza llena y no quiero devolverlo en la cama —advierte suave.

—No pasan muchas así, son más del tipo cine francés —le pone el plato en frente y deja los cubiertos a un lado. Se siente en la silla al otro lado de la mesita de la cocina.

—¿Te gustan de esas? —levanta las cejas, mirándole algo impresionado/intrigado—. ¿Tenés alguna favorita?

—No —dice con una graaaan sonrisa que usa para que le crean, aunque hay algunas eróticas que le han gustado mucho y otras que dan vueltas sin sentido, pero que tienen excelentes movimientos de cámara y muy bien creados los escenarios—. Son todas un poco locas a su manera.

Daniel agarra los cubiertos y empieza a cortar un pedacito de guiso para comérselo. Mientras le mira.

—¿De qué tipo te gustan a vos entonce?

—Psicológicas —sonrisa practicada, porque no va a decir de las otras, y no es mentira que le gustan mucho también.

Daniel suelta un «oh» y levanta las cejas para luego cambiar la vista a su plato y seguir comiendo.

—¿Qué? —le mira extrañado.

—No, nada, sólo que no me conozco ninguna de ese género —se sonroja.

—La mayoría de las que pasan en el cine son de terror —se arregla los lentes y se acerca un poco más por sobre la mesa, acomodándose en sus codos—. Pero prefiero las que no traen sangre.

—Pensaba que vos eras más de cine escandinavo o por ahí, no sé... Tu estilo. O de óperas, te imagino con tu novia yendo al teatro —comenta y sigue comiendo. Riéndose un poquito.

—¿Con qué guita, primo, con qué guita? —se queja con cierto rostro de angustia—. Y encima te burlás, pero en cuanto pueda comenzaré a laburar.

—No me burloooooo, vos sabés que siento cierta debilidad por ese entorno pero acabo juntándome con otra gente —contesta, y termina de comer con unos cuantos bocados más de guiso y arroz—. Es mejor que estudies en vez de laburar, mis tíos te dan todo.

—Pero no para lo que decís vos —se queja—. Y ganarte tu propia plata debe sentirse bien.

—Primeramente, tienes que llegar a los dieciocho, bebé —susurra sonriendo, mientras levanta el plato para ir a lavarlo.

—¿Y con permiso de mis padres? ¿O para algún tío? —le sigue con la mirada, imaginando, y ahora es cuando decimos qué tal si te prostituyes únicamente con Dani, mi bebé.

—¿Creés que con lo sobreprotectora que es mi tía, va a darte permiso de laburar? —se imagina una revuelta por toda esa casa, con escoba y gritos.

—A vos te quiere re harto, convencela por mí —le pide, bajando las revoluciones. Le mira con ojitos suplicantes que traen brillitos incluidos.

Daniel hace una mueca, como dudando, por los ojitos que le dedica Sebastián. Lástima que se recompone rápido y no cede.

—No voy a taparte en nada, todo a su tiempo, Basti. Si te pasá algo malo correrá por mí la responsabilidad, ¿sabés? —le medio riñe, o no tanto, solo le pone en la realidad más bien—. _Nde_... No tengo tiempo de cuidarte, así me muera de ganas.

—¿Cuidarme ahora o después? —se arregla los lentes con eso de que se muere por cuidarle—. Pero si hay laburos como limpiar habitaciones en hoteles, o empaquetador. No me voy a cortar un brazo.

—No sé, Basti. Si pudiéramos trabajar desde chicos lo haríamos desde los catorce, ¿no? —levanta las cejas y se voltea a lavar su plato y cubiertos, con una sonrisita porque el cubierto es de niño. Así de las Tortugas Ninjas.

—¿Pero por qué no? Me quiero hacer mi plata —se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco—. Si me pongo derecho paso por dieciocho —le mira, y ofrece—. ¿Te ayudo?

Daniel niega con la cabeza mientras enjuaga el plato.

—Quizá pueda conseguirte un trabajito el año que sigue... —deja caer.

—Contame —se entusiasma—. ¿Vos sabés que el abuelo se fue de su casa a los quince? —agrega así como para que vea por qué él se siente tan capaz.

—Se fue a la casa de la novia a la que embarazó —rueda los ojos, poniendo en el escurridor el plato y los cubiertos.

—Pero se fue —apunta y levanta las cejas—. Y tuvo su familia, vivió feliz con la abuela...

—No sé vos, pero la cosa no es irse de la casa a cualquier costo, cuando empecés a pagar deudas vas a querer volver corriendo con los viejos... —se salpica el agua de las manos al piso y le mira condescendiente.

—No digo que quiera irme... —se siente regañado y aún más con esa mirada. Mira el suelo, donde cayeron las gotitas de agua.

—Bueno... —le abraza sin tocarle con las manos mojadas—. Estoy feliz de verte yo, Basti —confiesa.

Sebastián se deja abrazar y le abraza de vuelta, riéndose un poco.

—Estamos los dos solos, pasémosla bárbaro.

Daniel le da un besito en la mejilla y se separa.

—¿Qué querés hacer ahora? ¿Vamos al cuarto?

—Papá me dejó plata para que no reclamara —le suelta, pero manteniendo una mano en la cadera de Daniel—. ¿Compramos unas birras?

—Bueno, dale. Unas cuantas... Vamos —sonríe concediendo y tomándole la mano de su cadera para apretársela.

—Pero no al almacén del barrio, porque el dueño me conoce. Hay una licorería como a siete cuadras —le contesta, recibiendo el apretón. Camina hacia la puerta, soltándole despacito.

—O deja que las compro yo y me esperás afuera —le guiña un ojito verde.

—Sos groso —entra al living, que está más fresco, y toma las llaves de la casa que cuelgan del llavero—. Cuando mamá no está, papá me deja tomar con él, ¿viste? —o sea, que su papá lo ve más grande a como lo ve su mamá.

—Lo sé, tu mamá no estará de acuerdo nunca. Los padres son diferentes... —se ríe suavecito, siguiendole al living mientras se seca las manos en la ropa—. Yo... Compraré, a parte, un licor que seguro no has probado —comenta.

—¿Cómo que no te he probado, Dani? —se hace el genial—. Yo he probado de todo, hasta lo que no te imaginás —abre la puerta.

Juramos que Sebastián quiso decir «no he probado».

—¿N-No me has probado? —frunce el ceño un poquito y se queda en blanco, la verdad es que me sorprende que se quede estático por eso, pfffff.

—¿Probarte? —perdónenlo, no se dio cuenta de su error—. Bueno, tampoco —suelta a modo de chiste y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Se arregla los leeeenteeees mientras se ríe por lo bajitooooo.

—Estás en otro mundo, Basti —sonríe no más y camina, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué? Nooooo —porque no estaba tan cargada el agüiiitaaaaa—. Noooo, noooo, Dani, cómo me creés capaz —solito se acusa.

—¿Vos te acordás que te vi con tus amigos una vez en el parque a cuadras de tu colegio y me acerqué, los ojitos te lloraban, no me reconocías y... te reías? —niega sonriendo, aunque en el fondo le preocupe un montón que fume marihuana.

—¿Seguro que era yo? —intenta quitarse de encima el hecho, aunque se sonríe—. No me acuerdo, debió ser otro, che.

—Estabas con el uniforme que te conozco, ¿cómo no ibas a serlo? —le golpea suave con la cadera. Y suspiramos todas imaginando a Sebastián en los baños de colegio con toda la ropa desarreglada, una revista porno gay y tan drogado que ni cuenta se da de nada.

—Que no, que no, te digo que fue otro —insiste y le devuelve el empujoncito, por joder—. Me acordaría de vo', siempre me acuerdo de vo'.

Hay gente con cara para negar las cosas sin ninguna vergüenza. Luego vienen Martín y Manuel. Y luego, Sebastián. ¿Lo habrá aprendido de su viejo?

—Basti, no me asustes, erás vos... —sigue afirmando, medio en serio, medio en broma. Sonriendo y mirándole de reojo.

—¿Pero de qué te vas a asustar, primo? —mira a ambos lados antes de cruza la calle—. La hierba no es mala, esos son inventos de los grandes poderes económicos para hacer gastar más plata a la gente.

Habló Mujica.

—Oh... Yo no sé, nene, pero esas drogas algún daño habrán de hacer, ¿no? Sólo se las suministran a gente con verdaderos dolores y eso... —comenta por comentar, Daniel también mira la pista y cruza.

—Son sólo mentiras, viste —mueve la mano que tiene más cerca de Daniel mientras habla para llamar más su atención—. ¿Nunca la has probado? —se le ocurre, y se sorprende ante la posibilidad.

—No... Nunca la he probado —sinceramente, le mira.

—¡¿Nunca?!

—Noooo, me estás jodiendo —sigue Sebastián sin enterarse.

—No... Nunca me he sentido en confianza para probarla, ni que fuera rarísimo.

—Pero es que es rarísimo. Todos mis compañeros ya la han probado al menos una vez, y en la universidad... —le mira, duda un momento—, todos fuman.

Hace un día precioso, aún está el sol en el cielo, y por supuesto, el calor adormece a la gente en sus casas a la hora de la siesta.

—No siento ganas de probar, Basti. No me darán un galardón a fin de año por el mérito a la hora de fumar marihuana —rueda los ojos. Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la tienda.

—¿Ni siquiera un fin de semana con tu primo? —le mira, como ofreciéndole un trato—. Tengo en la casa. Daniel abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Ya veremos, ahora voy por las cervezas —entra a la tienda y eso es un «convénceme, Baaaaasti» porque tampoco deniega su oferta.

El menor se sonríe y pone los brazos en jarra mientras le espera afuera, considerando que eso no ha sido un rechazo. Se asoma a la puerta, desde la sombra, para mirarle comprar. Se siente un poco... Como que no debería.

Daniel termina de pagar el six pack de cervezas que ha comprado y las mete en una bolsa que le ofrece el vendedor, después pide el trago prometido a Sebastián, que vendría a ser un Bayles y lo guarda en la bolsa también, sale sonriendo. Dios mío, van a terminar borrachos como una cuba. Sebastián retrocede al verle acercarse, mira alrededor y le faltan los lentes negros para verse sospechoso. Juguetea con las llaves y se imagina que podrían echarse en la cama grande a ver películas mientras beben birras y se fuman algo, convencerá a Daniel en el mismo momento, lo va a tentar. Se sonríe él sólo.

—Listo. Volvamos —se guarda la billetera y llega hasta él.

—¿Qué compraste? —intenta mirar dentro de la bolsa, acercándose hasta estar hombro con hombro. Daniel aparta la bolsa todo lo que puede para que Sebastián no mire.

—Cervezas compré, las Quilmes porque no había otras en paquete... —contesta, con una media sonrisita de lado.

—¿Sólo eso? —se aparta apenas un centímetro—. Bueno, con lo que tengo en casa —se refiere a la hierba—, no hará falta más. ¿Cómo te va en la uni? —le pregunta verdaderamente interesado—. ¿Ya te falta menos?

—Me va muy bien, tengo unas notas espectaculares con los trabajos grupales... Me queda sólo hasta diciembre —que vendrían a ser cuatro meses, sacando un chicle—. Y puedo empezar como practicante en alguna primaria estatal o algo.

—¡Bárbaro, Dani! —le felicita—. Con lo animales que son los pibes hoy en día, sos un valiente —le palmea el hombro—. ¿No sería mejor hacer clases a...?

—¿Hacer clases a quien... ? Vos serás mi primer estudiante privado —agrandaaaa los ojos.

—A chicos más grandes, menos bestia —específica Sebastián, y se ríe entre dientes—. Si dieras clases privadas te pediría que me enseñarás biología, pero tendría que pagarte de otra forma —hace el gesto de dinero con los dedos.

Daniel se sonroja cuando Sebastián menciona la parte del pago.

—Me gustan los niños, enseñarles, poder responderles a todas sus dudas, orientarlos, verlos jugar... —los ojitos le** brillan**.

—Preguntas de pibitos que no saben nada. Nosotros hacemos preguntas más... Elaboradas, ¿viste? —le mira, queriendo que le responda—. Pero tenés razón, su gracia debe tener —tranza, considerando **realmente** la perspectiva. Y pensando en que cuando él era niño, sí, para él todas las respuestas eran nuevas y, aún más, sin ellas no habría podido desarrollar un mayor pensamiento. Siguiendo la idea, le parece casi noble esa tarea de guiar a pequeñas personitas que aún son inocentes: darles la base para todo lo que vendrá después en la vida.

—Su gracia tiene, es mi vocación. La siento cuando el corazón se me acelerá sólo de imaginarme haciendo prácticas con ellos. También está la responsabilidad tan grande que obtengo... —se mete la goma de mascar a la boca y mastica unas cuantas veces—. De esas mentecitas depende mucho la base de la siguiente generación de la población, inculcarles todas las opciones que tienen desde chicos para que sepan afrontar los problemas de la adolescencia, amar más a sus viejos... Quitarles perjuicios arcaicos.

—Sólo vos tenés la paciencia para lidiar con eso, yo no podría —se relame al ver el chicle, inconcientemente—. Se te ve en la mirada que te gusta, me alegro por ti —muy sincero. Ve su casa a lo lejos y comienza a caminar más lento—. Es meterles moral, pero qué moral es la pregunta.

—Pues la moral estándar para ser aceptados en la sociedad, Basti... Después de los siete años los rasgos en la personalidad de una persona no cambian demasiado... Y de eso depende demasiado que vaya a ser líder anarquista o uno que unifique la sociedad que también lo acogió a él —explica, caminando despacio igual para seguirle el ritmo.

—Ésa es, normalmente, la más falsa de las morales —dice Sebastián queriendo resumir una idea mucho más grande. Cruzar la calle no se le antoja, se detiene al borde y mira si vienen autos, cosa que no ocurre y es obvio, pero se da su tiempo.

—Lo decís porque sos rebelde —suelta una breve risita, apenas fijándose en su caminata.

—Pero rebelde de verdad, no quiero llevar una vida que no me guste y esa moral que te muestran las películas gringas... —cruza, y camina apenas un poquito más lento, sabe que el interior de la casa estará fresco y el sol le adormece a esa hora perfecta de la tarde—. ¿No te cuestionás lo que debés enseñar? ¿No hay nada con lo que no simpatices? —busca las llaves para abrir la puerta, y ya no tiene que levantar la mirada como antes para hablar con Daniel, eso le hace sentirse más como él, más grande, más hombre.

—Yo no busco que se rebelen contra el sistema, enseñarles la semilla del comunismo o tales cosas que nunca funcionan y sólo quedan muertes y libros... —responde tranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Simpatizo con la pasividad y la justicia como primeros pasos para resolver problemas pero tampoco con la mediocridad. Vos sabés lo que quiero transmitir.

Sebastián abre la puerta y se la sostiene, como un pequeño gesto, para que pase primero.

—No digo las semillas del comunismo, Dani —cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y sí, la casa está fresca. Se refriega un ojo por debajo de los lentes—. ¿Una siesta, eh? — ofrece, aún sin arreglarse los lentes—. Decirles que la familia son un papá y una mamá, que la gente sonríe por la vida.

Daniel bosteza largo al llegar y siente ese adormecimiento típico de la tarde, el que te incita a enrollarte en las mantas de la cama y descansar.

—Una siesta —corrobora y pestañea lento—. Eso quiero. Que los niños aprendan que al igual que ellos, también sus papis aprenden a ser padres y que los momentos son únicos y que los quieran mucho... —se dirige a la cocina a dejar las cervezas en el refrigerador.

—Sos grande, pero creo que no siempre vamos a coincidir totalmente —le sonríe, extendiendo la mano para que le pase la bolsa—. Andá y elegí una cama —hay un tonito allí... Si me entienden. Ese toniiiiiiiiiito.

—Ah... Dale, Basti —le da la bolsa, se quita la vincha y se despeina el cabello porque le empieza a dar más sueño. Camina hacia adentro—. Te espero en la cama —y se refiere a la graaaaaaaaaan cama, la de Martín y Felicia.

—Pero con algo de ropa —bromea y va a dejar la bolsa al refri, para que estén bien frías las cervezas. Levanta las cejas con el extra que le ha metido Daniel, no lo ha probado.

Daniel llega al cuarto y el ambiente es un hornito ya que todo el calor se ha agalopado en esta parte de la casa, quizás porque es la más encapotada y con menos ventilación. Suspira, se quita el polo y después se tira a la cama. Termina boca abajo en el colchón con los ojos cerrados.

Sebastián llega menos de dos minutos después, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y doblándola más o menos, lo suficiente para dejarla apilada en una esquina con sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Cierra bien cerradas las cortinas, se escucha el ruido de las argollas en la baranda de metal. El ruido hace que Daniel entrecierre los ojos y pestañeé, buscando a Sebastián con la mirada, se acomoda la almohada.

—Basti, que sueño me ha venido de pronto —susurra.

—Normal, loco, no te veías la cara sofocada que tenías mientras caminábamos —le responde en un tono bajito, como para no despertarle. Mira si puede meterse del lado de Dani en la cama.

—Acostate... —murmura Daniel haciéndole un espacio con las almohadas.

—Vamos a ser un horno —sentencia, hincando la rodilla.

—Quiero dormir con vos, andá —estira una mano a su rodilla.

—Nos vamos a cocinar —se ríe entre dientes y se sube a la cama de rodillas, le pone una mano en la cadera para no perder el equilibrio. Daniel suelta una risita y estira su otra mano para coger la de Sebastián y jalarlo más para sí suavecito.

—Y qué importa, si siempre hemos echado la siesta juntos —sonríe de lado, sin dejar de mirarle—. No te hagás de rogar, ¿pío ya?

Sebastián cae sobre él, como en cámara lenta. Se siente su peso que se echa en la cama con un poco de respeto hacia Dani, pero sin lograrlo mucho así que algo de su peso debe recibir, hace ruido de todos modos, como una risa entre dientes, Daniel lo acomoda muy cerca a sí, pasándole un brazo por encima.

El menor se ríe un poquito más fuerte.

—Baaaastiiiiii, shhhhhhhh —cierra los ojitos con una sonrisa porque su primo no ha caído tan aparatosamente tampoco pero le hace gracia su risa.

—Mmm —se le acerca más y se estiraaaaa, tantea los lentes en su rostro y se los quita con cuidado—. Ya estás hecho un horno, vamos a terminar más asados que el vacuno del otro día.

Así que están costilla con costilla, Daniel le entierra la cara en el cuello y le abraza.

—Mmmm, ése seguro se quemó, vos no quemás...

—Pero vos sí —los labios de Daniel le causan cosquillas sobre la piel. Deja los lentes a un ladito, por sobre sus cabezas.

—Dormir me va a quitar el calor —le deja un besito en el cuello, medio dormido, medio despierto.

A Sebastián le da un escalofrío el beso, pero no se acurruca más, en su lugar se queda mirando para otra parte, con el rostro medio colorado (y él dirá que es el calor). Le acaricia el cabello para hacerle dormir.

—Muy hombrecitos nosotros dos —se regaña a sí mismo en un susurro.

Daniel oye susurro:

—Dormí, dormí... —le abraza **más.**

—Mmm —le responde Sebastián con los ojos cerrados y despertarán en media hora **bañados** en sudor. Esperemos que Daniel no despierte sin pantalón, parece el mago de la ropa. Y mientras duermen se le pega mucho, luego no, luego sí, luego rueda por la cama y debe despertarse de espaldas a Sebastián hecho un ovillito, con un... Bultito entre las piernas. Ejem. Sebastián tantea alrededor buscando la frazada que debe sacarse, obviamente no encuentra nada, sólo el cuerpo de Daniel, pero lo que toca parecen más bóxers que pantalones por la textura.

—Che, bajale al calientacamas —le pide, con los ojos cerrados—. Dani... —le da un codacito allí donde alcance—. Que me estoy muriendo.

Daniel contrae la espalda porque le cae ahí y hace un «mmm» y voltea otra vez, sonrojado y sudoroso.

—Hace mucho calor —se queja en un gemido frustrado.

—Eso te estoy diciendo —pero no se le despega—. Más ratito nos traemos las birras heladas y nos quedamos así en ropa interior, viste, y nos refrescamosu —aunque afuera la hora de mayor calor ya haya pasado.

—Traelas ahorita —pide Daniel en su oído, y se lleva una mano «fresquita» de Sebastián a la panza. A Sebastián que le hable encima lo enciende, pero por dentro, no le dice que le manda mensajes por todo el cuerpo. Deja que le lleve la mano y la presiona suavemente sobre su piel.

—¿Me querés fuera de la cama? —le bromea, aunque no lo parezca.

Daniel se **sonroja**, porque esa pregunta ha sonado... Muy... O él la ha malpensado muy...

—No quiero.

—No me echés, en diez minutos bajo —rasca con las uñas en el estómago de Dani, y con la otra mano se rasca su barbilla.

—Cuando vos quieras —sonríe un poco avergonzado porque él no es muy de pedir cosas así de frente. Lleva una mano suya encima de la de Sebastián.

—Quizás... —dice en tono pensativo Sebastián después de un rato, aún relajado con el calor y la siesta—. Este finde no vaya a ser tan malo como pensaba —le presiona más fuerte el estómago, para que lo note.

—Siempre lo pasás bien conmigo... ¿A eso te referís? Sos un soool —se alegra Daniel.

—Pensaba que estaría solo y que, bueno, nada —se encoge de hombros, mirándole—. Que fumaría algo y me la pasaría en pedo, pero no pensé en que tendría con quién —intenta explicarse. Se incorpora—. ¿Viste?

Danielito baja la mirada porque cree que le ha arruinado los planes a su primo.

—Perdoná... Pero vos sabés que tenía que cuidarte y bueno, mi tía lo pidió como favor muy especial... —y yo que no me puedo negar y menos a tu mamá, se revuelve en su sitio.

—¿Pero por qué te disculpás, boludo? —le mira extrañado, intentando enfocarlo sin sus lentes puestos.

—Porque seguro vos querías encontrarte con tus amigos... —sigue mirando abajo, una gota de sudor le chorrea por la frente.

—Luciano se desaparece los fines de semana y no sabemos a dónde se va —no es que desaparezca, es que la ropa que usa lo vuelve irreconocible—. Manuel anda re loco detrás de una nena —se encoge de hombros—. Me había hecho a la idea, pero sos un regalo caído del cielo... Sólo...

Daniel traga saliva porque bueno... Pueden ser familia pero, ¿está bien que sienta ese gusanito en el estómago cuando su primo le habla de esa manera? ¿O es el calor? ¿O es que tiene sed?

—No tampoco un regalo, como decís... —se ríe y levanta la mirada—. Oye, Basti...

—¿Mmm? —le pone atención—. No, no estoy molesto contigo, es que... No puedo creer que me hayan buscado niñero —aclara para que Daniel se quite la idea de estar pidiendo disculpas. Daniel sonríe por la aclaración.

—¿Me podés dar un beso en la boca? —le mira con cierta ilusión que se le escapa.

—Estás re loco, Dani, estás re loco —le contesta, inclinándose **un** centímetro hacia él. Se relame los labios despacio.

—Andá, ya estás grandecito, ¿qué tiene de malo un beso conmigo?

—¿Esto no se lo enseñarás a tus futuros alumnos vo', verdad? —se le acerca y si choca es que va sin lentes, pero dejando de lado eso le está coqueteando con el tono. Sabe que Daniel no le haría una broma así, que es bien cariñoso su primo y que, con mucho, quizás es sólo una nuestra de afecto, pero a él la mala moral y las malas costumbres no le parecen importantes si no dañan a nadie y quiere ese beso. Está a unos centímetros, acercándose casi por inercia.

—No... esto es un secreto entre vos y yo —Daniel cierra los ojos y acorta la distancia, acariciándole con los labios.

Sebastián va a decir algo, pero se lo traga, apenas queda una respiración sobre los labios de Daniel y el menor se pregunta en qué momento se fumó el porro, porque no lo recuerda. Le besa. Daniel le corresponde lento hasta que Sebastián le abra los labios y pueda morderlos apenas, que le meta la lengua y fundirse con su calor básicamente, el menor se lo va a permitir, pensando que la mano está buena si con una agüita ha quedado tan loco (o sea, que se consiguió una re fuerte que le tiene alucinando hasta con besos). Si hasta el que le vea medio borroso de lejos le corrobora que está volado, sólo le sorprende lo real y concreto que se siente todo. Le lleva una mano al cabello.

Se va encender algo grande ahí...

Daniel se lo acerca como puede y se pueden oír unos ruiditos de saliva en sus labios después entre beso y beso.

—A la próxima me la inyecto en la vena —se dice Sebastián a sí mismo contra los labios de Daniel. Entreabre los ojos, y entre que la modorra se le está yendo y el cabello de Daniel se siente** increíblemente** real, en el fondo de su mente algo no conecta con la sensación de estar volado y pegarse con el mismo tema y darle vueltas mil veces. Está pegado en el tema de Daniel, pero nunca lo había visto así, usualmente eran reflexiones en base a la última foto enviada por Whatsapp.

Daniel piensa que es un delito que se sienta tan rico para ser un beso con Sebastián, no que lo esté menospreciando pero no se imaginó. Se separa un poquito agitadillo, y le ha oído eso:

—_Mbore_, Basti, que no, ¡erás vos! La marihuana te vuelve mitómano, ¿eh?—frunce el ceño relamiéndose los labios otra vez. Sabe que en la vida le va a poder quitar el vicio así que prefiere no amargarse.

—Y ahora imagino que decís boludeces —se ríe solo y le besa—. Dani.

Daniel le sigue el besooooo, sin reparar en lo dicho por su primo, con más experiencia que Sebastián en esto, logrando así disfrutar al máximo su boca. Le abraza la cintura con sus piernas, y... se le sube encima, sentándose con cuidado.

Sebastián está alucinando, viteh, se pregunta si realmente no habrán pasado ya dos días y no se ha dado cuenta, seguro el calor que sentía no era el sol sino un estado de inconsciencia (ya quiero verlo cuando se dé cuenta que no lo es).

—Ahora me cogés —piensa y dice en voz alta—. Y mi vieja me toca la puerta para saber si cené y cargarse toda la gracia —le mira de lejos, se ve borroso para él, aprieta los dientes.

El otro se excita sólo oírle hablar y se desahoga comiéndole el cuello a besos, «yo... Podemos explicarle algo y seguro nos entiende, yo me hago cargo» susurra en su oreja cuando sube con besos a su mandíbula. No piensa demasiado, se muere por arrancarse el bóxer de una vez.

—Decile que estoy estudiando —estira el cuello, cerrando los ojos—. Siempre le digo eso. Mmm... —abre la boca esperando un beso (y que llueva cerveza, eso también lo ha imaginado con marihuana).

Daniel, como está con los ojos abiertos nota la boca abierta y sube hasta ella, baja su mano a los bóxers apretados de Sebastián.

—¿Qué decís...? —frunce el ceño antes de besarle.

—Que no joda la vieja —normalmente sus alucinaciones entienden perfectamente con una palabra... Provienen de su mente, después de todo—. Sos igualito a él —le busca la mano con la suya. Le toca... Encima de... _**You know**_.

Daniel se sonroja porque cree que en serio está alucinando (al menos se oye como tal). Frota la mano en la entrepierna del menor, besándole en medio de un jadeo al sentirle el bóxer mojadito. Su cerebro está un poco sobrecalentado pero piensa que a su querido Basti quizá le gusta otra persona... Otro chico. Le molesta un poco (por ser tan de improviso y en estas circunstancias que se entera) pero no se va a detener por ello.

Sebastián gime despacito, y ya la pequeña alarma detrás de su mente le está diciendo **ojo, no te estás tocando vos**, pestañea aún sin comprender, besándole y atrayéndole con la otra mano. Dos alarmas más y **chan chan chaaan**.

—Te deseo —y mira que nadie se había dado cuenta, Daaaaani—. Pensá sólo en mí —le jadea en los labios, más como petición para aumentar el morbo del momento que por celos. Le saca el... Ejem y empieza a masturbarle lento.

—Mier... —le besa... Reaccionando, obviamente, y no le dice que él también le desea, básicamente éste es el mejor sueño/volada erótica que ha tenido en su vida—. Dani, Dani, Dani —repite y repite, y se abraza de su cuello—. Por qué sos tan buen muchacho vos —se queeeejaaaaa tristemente ya que esto nunca va a ocurrir de verdad.

Daniel si pudiera parar lo haría para preguntarle a Sebastián de qué carambas está hablando, pero aprovecha en frotar levemente su pecho contra el de él, sudando, su piel se eriza. Le besa donde puede.

—¿Te gusta...? Podés detenerme cuando q-quieras... —sabiendo que no pararía igual, le mira con los ojos vidriosos de placer.

—Siempre me gusta —ay, Sebastián, que éste **no es** el Daniel de tus sueños... En eso, se escucha un golpe contra la ventana (un pajarito perdido que tratando de llegar a la casa de al lado ha chocado por imbécil) y el corazón de Sebastián le da un salto, despertándole completamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "wheels falling off"._

—_No voy a taparte en nada, todo a su tiempo, Basti. Si te pasara algo malo correría por mí la responsabilidad, ¿sabés? _

_._

—_¿Me podés dar un beso en la boca? _

_._

—_A la próxima me la inyecto en la vena. _

_._

—_¿Te gusta...? Podés detenerme cuando q-querás... _

—_Siempre me gusta._

* * *

—¿Tenés novio y no me habés contado...? —pregunta Daniel porque ahora sí creo que sospecha algo y empieza a atar cabos, no hace caso del ruido porque no está tan a la expectativa y se muerde un labio queriendo tocarse porque la excitación lo sobrepasa. El pajarito está QEPD contra el suelo y se lo lleva un gato como merienda, si a alguien le interesa saberlo.

—N... no —es la primera vez que Daniel (el de su mente) le pregunta algo así, normalmente le dice que le quiere o que le desea y esa clase de cosas, no se muestra celoso porque no hay razón alguna, en la mente de Sebastián, para que lo esté. Se confunde un poco—, pero...

Se está destapando la olla.

Daniel no le cela, realmente, sólo pregunta por curiosidad, están a punto de acostarse y Sebastián le evade la mayoría de veces con su rollo de superioridad las relaciones románticas entonces, es algo obvio que quiera saber. Igual empieza a acelerar su mano mientras le besa la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Pero qué, Basti? P-Podés soltármelo —y acompaña sus palabras sacando su propio miembro del bóxer (sin pensar en la mala conexión entre palabras y acciones), gime cuando toca la carne del menor.

—No importa —que ya ha vivido esto del, ejem, sexo gay, pero eso su mente lo sabe. Ya que está más despierto, se pone más activo, le agarra el asunto y se lo mueve (fácilmente piensa que es el suyo propio y será como siempre en su mente de adolescente enamorado, los dos llegando al final al mismo tiempo). El gemido lo enciende a mil, separa más las piernas, _**if you know what he wants**_. Daniel le muerde la barbilla y jadea después con la mano de Sebas encima de su asunto, le alivia. Es como «woah» aunque solo resbale, con los ojos cerrados. No quiere saber qué diantres le habrá querido decir Sebastián, pero augura que no es bueno, su racionalidad se pierde en el calor.

Con todo... Sebastián dura **menos** de lo que en sus estímulos mentales y personales ha durado, pero es que muchísimo menos. Usualmente la escena puede hasta variar, pero ahora... Se muerde el labio fuerte y mueve más rápido la mano (reacción usual cuando están... Solamente él y la señora Manuela Palma). Son **demasiados** estímulos juntos y nunca se le había ocurrido que Daniel le pudiera morder o gemir así... Venga, si tanta experiencia tampoco tiene y mucho viene del porno, sabe lo suficiente para lo necesario.

Daniel dura. Dura mucho pero Sebastián ya no da más y gime, los ojos y las manos se le van hacia el rostro de Daniel, quién tumba un poco más a su primo en la cama para observarle mejor, quedando sentado en su pelvis, corriéndosela.

Sebastián ni se da cuenta, está buscando aire, aquí es cuando la ilusión se desvanece y él se queda dormido. Podrían tirarlo por la ventana y ni sentiría el golpe. Sin embargo, está Daniel, sentado en su vientre, gimiendo y frotándose de adelante para atrás. En vaivén.

Ruidos. Gemidos. Movimientos. Sebastián comienza a salir de la nube y se da cuenta que la ilusión no ha acabado, no entiende mucho, mira a Daniel moviéndose y le encuentra sexy. Qué raro. Sin darse ni cuenta, levanta las cejas.

—Toca... Me —suplica Daniel por más alivio y se muerde el labio. De su vientre chorrean gotitas de sudor, así como del cuello. Está completamente sonrojado por el ejercicio en resumen y no puede abrir los ojos, la excitación le sobrepasa—. Basti, B-Basti...

—¿Eh...? —esto está **rarísimo**, no entiende nada y le da un escalofrío por la espalda, se sienta, todo se siente **tan real**, le abraza para detenerle y él mismo masturbarle, por la concha de su hermana, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Que me toqués... Así —susurra Daniel, cuando piensa que le va a masturbar más rápido, quita la mano y se lame los dedos. No me pregunten porqué.

—¿Daniel? —Uy, le ha llamado por el nombre, lleno de duda y un poco de pánico—. Decime algo que no sepa —Dios mío ahora va a quedar el **desastre**. Y le habla mientras le toca, cerquita de él, a un palmo de su rostro tiene la boca y le ve los ojos.

—¿De qué hablás...? —Daniel trata de fruncir el ceño pero sólo se confunde y no comprende nada. Y se desespera que sea tan leeeeento considerando que Daniel está al borde de morirse.

—Oh —Sebastián abre los ojos grandes al darse cuenta, la boca se le seca de golpe, reduce la velocidad de su mano... Pero no la detiene—. Carajo.

Daniel, necesitado de más contacto físico, le besa y mete la lengua hasta lo más profundo, sin ser bestia. Esperando que vuelva la calentura de Sebastián (que supone ha bajado debido al correrse). Le acaricia el pecho, impaciente, con ganas. Pero Sebastián se muestra más reticente, no tan apasionado para besarle. De pronto se da cuenta que... Ni siquiera la han metido ni nada correctamente.

—Dani, Dani —le llama cuando la lengua de Daniel le deja hablar.

El nombrado pestañea apenas porque no siente la correspondencia que esperaba.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Sos vos? —que es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar con el cerebro como lo tiene.

—No —rueda los ojos.

—A la mierda —se queda de piedra. Sebastián está bien garabatero hoy, miren. El calor empieza a diluirse tan rápido como llegó y Daniel se aleja de Sebastián, incómodo.

—Podés explicarme de una vez —pide, tranquilo aún. Y con explicarle se refiere a **todo**, porque le ha soltado una serie de disparates increíbles.

—Primero dejá que me explique a mí mismo... Decime, ¿estoy despierto? —están tan confundidos los dos. Daniel resopla y guarda silencio, mirándole únicamente—. No es joda, Dani —se lleva las palmas de las manos a los ojos y aprieta, pensando que la ha cagado—. Pero si estoy conversando esto contigo es que no es mi imaginación.

Daniel se muerde el labio y empieza a sentir frío, extiende el brazo para coger su camiseta y medio vestirse. Sin contestarle, porque está **muy **molesto con Sebastián. Le ha hecho una broma pesada. Prosigue a ponerse el bóxer y el pantalón que recoge del piso, en silencio.

Sebastián siente el cambio de presión sobre el colchón, se suelta los ojos y busca rápido sus lentes.

—Dani, esperá —le dice el adolescente hormonal de dieciséis al joven adulto, qué tal. Daniel se está portando admirablemente.

El paraguayo no va a contestarle hasta que no se empiece a explicar por todo el quilombo que le ha hecho pasar. Y se va a dar su tiempo, hasta de cambiarse completamente e ir por una birra a la cocina. Sebastián se levanta y está desnudo, viteh, recoge la primera prenda que encuentra rapidísimo y se la pone (el pantalón, los bóxers están por allí tirados), se le acerca rodeando la cama.

—Daniel, oíme.

Él te oye, mientras camina rumbo a la puerta, sigue decepcionado porque no se esperaba una broma de esta magnitud y menos viniendo de Sebastián.

—No pensé que fuera cierto —se explica, siguiéndole, pero no poniéndole ninguna mano encima para no ser agresivo, ni obligándole a voltear, o saltando enfrente suyo—. Me pasa todo el tiempo, pensé que otra vez te estaba... —traga saliva—, soñando. ¿Me oís?

Daniel traga saliva y se detiene al oírle lo último, voltea para encararlo.

—No te entiendo... Mirá, te voy a ser claro: si seguís metiéndote más a la droga se me va a olvidar que sos mi primo y te voy a delatar con tus viejos —ahora sí le riñe.

—No seás malo, Daniel, es normal a mi edad... —le pide, juntando las manos, pero al menos Daniel le escucha—. Te re juro que te lo explico todo si vos me contestás una pregunta.

Ya van llegando al living. Daniel sólo le mira, porque se ha quedado parado desde que volteó a verlo. Resopla más incómodo pero se queda callado, para que pregunte.

—¿Me querés vo'? —y lo dice así, queriendo decir muchas cosas sólo con eso—. Lo que pasó allá podría no haber pasado si vos no hubieses querido —traga saliva.

—Claro que te quiero y me duele que me hayás hecho una broma así —porque cuando lo encontró no parecía drogado—. Pero ahora, mirá... Sólo quiero olvidarme —confiesa porque es un lío horrible (más con el hecho que son familia cercana) y quizá estuvo muy mal intentarlo y hacerlo y sigue furioso por quedar a la mitad y se voltea a seguir su camino a la cocina.

—No ha sido ninguna broma —se le acerca un paso, con cuidado—. Estaba medio dormido, y hace un calor de puta madre. Pensé que era lo de siempre —le mira significativamente—. No fumé, creo, sólo una agüita y ni eso. Te lo juro.

El mayor camina hasta la heladera para sacar las cervezas, sin contestar. Otra vez.

—Cambiá de tema.

—Daniel, ¿que no me estás oyendo? —no está gritando, pero alza la voz unos decibelios. Se siente rechazado, hasta usado, pero eso no le importa porque lo ha disfrutado: la mojigatería está de más. Es la idea de Daniel rechazándole en serio, cuando no armó un plan para declararse ni nada (o, lo que tenía en mente, esperar que con los meses se le pasara la calentura).

—Bajame el tonito igual, que no tengo ganas de hablar del tema. Ya la cagaste, dejálo así —habla más alto porque está dolido y saca una cerveza—. Fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar con un nene, estuvo mal, ya no me lo recordés.

—No soy un pibe —murmura Sebastián por lo bajo, pero no le responde. Ojo, que no se ha dado por vencido, no se va a olvidar de esto tan fácil. Lo guardará en la sección de su mente para los pendientes, esos momentos agrios de los que espera una restitución de su dignidad (y tiene guardados algunos desde hace años). Corre la silla de la mesa.

Daniel le quita la chapa a la cerveza y mira de reojo a Sebastián, traga saliva. Se acerca donde él y le da un beso en el cabello, estando a buen tiempo de arrepentirse y no distanciar más a Sebastián con un silencio y que esto se cague, «te quiero, disculpame».

—¿Qué ha sido eso? No, no contestés —aún le molesta, pero algo es algo, le ha dicho todo lo que quería oír—. ¿Puedo beber? —y lo piensa, lo va a pensar todo el día y durante varias semanas, que Daniel le dijo que le quiere y que se disculpó.

—Que te quiero y que por más que nos esforcemos no nos vamos a olvidar... —admite Daniel y le acaricia el cabello, se siente débil (aunque irradia seguridad en sus palabras con si racionalidad), ¿por qué? Si ya no quería hablar con Sebastián—. Al menos yo no me voy a olvidar y va a estar revoloteándome en la mente...

—¿Dani? —le mira, levantando la barbilla para ello.

—Y que está mal, es mi culpa, son tus hormonas las que me afectan, no me dejan pensar —la cerveza se deshiela entre sus dedos, sin beberla. Suspira—. Basti, allá te deseé como no tenés una idea —le mira fijamente a los ojos—. Te quiero tanto —confiesa, de ésa manera romántica. Es muy torpe pero más vale intentar que lamentarse por no haberlo hecho.

Sebastián traga saliva y hace el amago de llevarse los dedos a los lentes, pero se detiene. Le da una pequeña excitación esa confesión.

—No está mal —niega.

—Sí está mal, me voy a sentir culpable cada vez que vea a mis tíos —ahora si le da un trago a su cerveza, aun con su otra mano en el cabello de Sebastián.

—Llevo soñando con esto por meses, no digás que está mal. ¿Quién decide eso? —y vuelve, inevitablemente, al hecho de que Daniel le enseñará a los niños pequeños lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

Daniel contempla sus palabras y decide corresponder la declaración, arrodillándose frente al menor, le da otro trago largo a la cerveza para darse más seguridad y la abandona en la mesa. Le mira a los ojos:

—¿Desde cuándo... Te gusto?

—Desde que —se lo piensa, nota una actitud como de que le va a dar un sermón—, te vi con esa remera, la musculosa, ¿recordás? Estaba mi tía de cumple y hacía calor. Jugamos con bombitas de agua —no es realmente en ese momento, pero se acerca—. El día anterior —agrega, con cierta vergüenza—, me había garchado a una compañera en su habitación, los viejos no estaban y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Daniel asiente y sonríe porque se le hace muy tierno el relato, le quiere besar pero aún no es el momento. Levanta las cejas.

—¿Y qué pasó con la compañera?

—No querés oírlo —agacha la cabeza.

—Si no me lo querés contar... —sí quiere oírle.

—No es importante —explica—, pero fue como cruzar un puente y que se rompiera detrás mío.

—No te gustó —concluye y le palmea la rodilla—. Pero mirá, quizá ella tampoco tenía experiencia y por eso vos... —movimiento de un enredo con la otra mano libre—. Pero no, Basti, uno tiene que asegurarse bien —aconseja.

—No es eso... —se siente avergonzado—. No soy uno de los pibitos a los que les enseñarás cómo el papá le pasa su semilla a la mamá, Dani —aclara.

Daniel se ríe y muestra las palmas.

—Dale, _kuimba'e pora_, seguí —alienta con una sonrisa.

Sebastián suspira.

—Qué me queda si lo importante ya lo descubriste. Y nada. Siempre pienso que sos vos, no deberías subir esas fotos a Facebook —fotos que no tienen ni que ser sexys para que a Sebastián le gusten—. Llamás al pecado vo', viste —bromea, pero apenas sonríe.

Daniel se sonroja un poco y traga saliva, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—N-No sabía que vos... —me stakeabas—. Es que me borraste del Facebook, ¿te acordás? —le besa un dedo de la otra mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—No es verdad —niega—. Borré ése en que me tenía mi viejo, para que no me pillara algunas cosas, pero dejé otro que tiene la foto de una vaca.

—Oh, pensaba que era de Martín —se ríe bajito—. Quiero besarte.

Sebastián le mira fijo, sorprendido.

—Hacelo —le contesta—. Pero hacelo de verdad, no pensés que soy un pibito que no sabe nada o que no entiende —aprieta un puño de los nervios, el corazón se le acelera apenas ante la perspectiva.

Daniel le sostiene la mirada, elevándose un poco y estirando el cuello hasta topar y rozar sus labios.

—Vos me gustás desde que le escondiste el dulce de leche a Martín, a los once años... —y le besa como solo Daniel sabe: hasta diluirle la razón.

A Sebastián se le detiene el corazón con esa declaración... Y con el beso es como si le resucitara, con un voltaje para decirles a todos que despejen. Quiere preguntar si es cierto, pero los labios tan cerca le ponen la piel de gallina y ya cuando Daniel le besa se le olvida hasta el nombre y la dirección, o lo que es lo mismo, se pierde completamente.

Daniel le besa, muy entregado en la acción. Le entierra los dedos al cabello desde la nuca. Siente como su corazón quiere reventar de lo feliz y pleno que está con Sebastián. Quien está con el cerebro fundido, nos lo podemos comer con pedacitos de pancito tostado, abre la boca, gime despacio y sin darse cuenta, y continúa besándole, inclinándose hacia adelante aún sentado. Daniel le sigue el beso un ratito más, algo en erección y se separa.

—Basti... La birra se va a calentar.

—Que se joda la birra —dice sin odio ni agresión hacia la cerveza, y un segundo después—. ¿La guardo? —para seguir besándole sin problemas.

Daniel se ríe de la «agresividad» en la frase con la que contesta Sebastián y bebe la cerveza mirándole a los ojos mientras se la termina.

Sebastián se relame entre que quiere cerveza para mojarse la boca y seguir besándole.

—Convidame —no especifica de qué. Entreabre la boca. Daniel sobreentiende que es la cerveza, toma un poco más y le da el último poquito. Limpiándose la boca. Sebastián toma la cerveza y lo hace en silencio. Es sólo un restito, se relame mirando la lata y se levanta para ir a sacar las otras cinco y llevarlas a la habitación.

—¿Todavía queremos ver una peli?

Daniel quita las manos de sus rodillas cuando siente que se para, y se levanta también. Suelta un suspiro a la limeña y se desordena/arregla el cabello, meditando toda la secuencia de escenas que se han desarrollado llegados a este punto.

—Bueno... Yo pensaba que... —carraspea y baja la mirada, pensando que Sebastián ya no quiere.

—¿Pensabas? —le pide que continúe... Queriendo pegarse una cachetada porque Daniel besándole vuelve a ser como si estuviera drogado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Eso, que vos... —no quiere completar la oración—. Bueno ya, voy poniendo una peli —sonríe y regresa a la habitación.

—Que yo... Pero Dani, sé claro —cierra la puerta del refrigerador que hasta se tambalea, en una mano sostiene las cervezas y en la otra el licor extraño que ha elegido Daniel.

Daniel piensa que pueden ver las películas de las dos maneras que él sabe cuando está con alguien que le gusta. Está esa manera donde uno ve la tele y el otro (él) besa el pecho desnudo de su acompañante, con un dedo acariciando lánguidamente su ombligo, causándole escalofríos y la piel de gallina. Y calentando la sopa, en general… O la forma tradicional (y menos sexy) de ver sólo directo a la pantalla, entrelazando las manos, claro. Espera que con Sebastián ocurra la primera, sinceramente. Llega al cuarto, prende la tele y se tiende en la cama, se hace ovillito para que le vean bien el poto.

Sebastián le mira el culo al llegar poquísimo después, cómo no, y deja las cervezas en el suelo junto al BIC, ¿que no ven que cuando él bebe con sus amigos es a escondidas y con vino barato y cervezas aún más baratas? O con un poquito de malicia en el mate. Aunque le han hecho probar tequila y una vez le robó una botella de pisco a su padre, regalo del tío Miguel.

—Voy a buscar algo y vuelvo —se lame el labio—. Elegí mientras, ¿vale? —no se va, esperando que le responda (y mirándole el culo todo el rato, listo para desviar la mirada de tener que hacerlo).

—¿Dónde vas? —jala del cuello de su camiseta, (porque estando dos minutos aquí, ya es palpable el calor asfixiante) y busca el control remoto en la mesita de noche. Sin encontrarlo.

—A mi cuarto —señala por el pasillo.

—Dale, pero... Dame otro beso antes —se apoya con los codos en el colchón.

Sebastián se sonríe y se le acerca. Inclinándose sobre él, estira los labios y cierra los ojos, no puede evitar sonreír.

Daniel sonríe, también y le besa. Sin cerrar los ojos.

Se nos va a iiiiiir, Sebastián suspira y no **se detiene**, le chupa el labio, pero Daniel sí se separa para mirarle embobaaaaado. El primero se inclina más, no queriendo separarse, le pone las manos en los hombros para no caerse. Seba, que ya no te quieren besar, entiende, aún te falta aprender.

Daniel le besa un tanto más, sin poder resistirse. A Sebastián el cerebro se le funde otro pooooocooooo y las hormonas empiezan a bailarle un tango lento. Se separa para respirar, aleluya, y cuando lo hace, Daniel suelta una risita leve y vuelve a atraerlo porque esa carita de nene le excita. Ahora con un poco más de lengua, cierra los ojos.

A la mier... A Sebastián ya se le ha olvidado que iba a armarse un porro a su cuarto, eso es un milagro. Se le echa encima, con casi todo su peso, las rodillas tocan el borde de la cama. Daniel hace unos cuantos mugidos o soniditos de quejidos entre separación y separación. Le abraza el cuello.

Van a estar así unos minutos, al menos hasta que Sebastián necesite de nuevo aire (pero perfeccionará muy pronto la técnica de respirar por la nariz mientras besa, esperen unos meses nada más). El chiquillo cada vez va a estar más inclinado sobre su primo, que todavía es más grande de cuerpo, para colmo. Daniel lo atrae más a sí, abriendo las piernas, llevando a que Sebastián se caiga sobre él y jadee, sonrojado, los lentes movidos cinco milímetros, pero sin ni notar eso.

—Repetime que sos real.

Daniel le deja besos por las mejillas, también respirando pesado.

—Soy real y te quiero a vos tanto que el pecho me va a explotar —le lame los labios.

—Tenemos —se acomoda, estirándose para quedar recostado sobre él—. Todo el finde, che, no creo poder alucinar tanto —se ríe—. Si no sos de verdad después no podré mirarte a la cara.

Daniel soba su entrepierna contra la de Sebastián y se muerde el labio, cierra los ojos.

—Podés contarme tus alucinaciones toda la cena a la vuelta de tus viejos —bromea y es **osado** con eso, como nunca, en medio de un bufido.

—No... Jodás, Dani, no se pueden con... tar —y en diez años Sebastián no va a negar que le tenía tan fácilmente excitado y a punto, pero dirá que era un niño todavía, que obviamente cualquier cosa le pondría así.

Daniel acaricia toda la piel de Sebastián que alcancen sus manos, y suelta un jadeo, especialmente para ponerlo más a punto.

Sebastián gime porque le roza el asunto con la cremallera de los pantalones, mala idea no ponerse ropa interior, y es una agonía, a esta velocidad va a acabar por segunda vez de la pura excitación y esto le está superando. (Daniel le enseñará casi todos los trucos que se sepa de grande, viste). Al paraguayo debe apretar el asunto hace rato, menea las caderas lento y en círculos, trata de abrir los ojitos verdes para ver como Sebastián disfruta. Y le besa otra vez. El menor aprieta los ojos y gime bajito, siente la espalda toda sensible, quiere que le toque más y le aprieta los brazos.

—¡Dani, Dani...! —se nos va a... Manchar la ropa.

Daniel cierra los ojos y bota aire por la nariz porque **no** quería que se corriera tan rápido, él se queda con ganas por segunda vez, igual le devora el cuello despacito, mientras le acaricia la columna vertebral con un dedo. Pobre Daniel. Se merece un abrazo.

Y no sólo él. ¡Sebastián está sobre estimulado! Con las cosas que está aprendiendo aquí después no se sorprendan porque las muchachas luego lo quieran para ellas. Balbucea inconexamente y tiembla, **tiembla** con los dedos en su columna, es demasiado, mejor que masturbarse sólo en las noches o que esas veces exploratorias en que ha terminado con mucho más dolor que placer. Se abraza a Daniel y le respira sobre la piel profundamente. Sus pantalones deben ser un asco.

Daniel se frota un poco más y cuando le abraza lame su oreja y el final de su mandíbula y...

—Sos egoísta vos… —susurra, igual enternecido con Sebastián, que con el movimiento le da otro escalofrío, sigue sensible, gime con la boca de Daniel haciendo todas esas cosas y hablándole... En sus sueños le imaginaba más sumiso, más tranquilo, sin considerar que, obviamente, Daniel le gana en experiencia.

—D-Da... niiiii.

—¿Me querés...? —susurra ronco en su oreja toda húmeda de saliva como la ha dejado y caliente, abrazándole más por abajo, le mete la mano en los pantalones, uuuuuhhhhh su cuuuuuuuulooooo, Daaaaaaaniiiiii.

—Síquetequiero, terequiero Daniii —abre la boca al sentir las manos allí y le entierra el rostro en el cuello—. En cuanto encuentre un laburo te daré regalos.

Daniel se excita más. Ladea la cabeza y le lame la nuca, metiendo la otra mano en el pantalón de Sebastián y con las dos manos apretare eeeel cuuuuuuuuuloooooooooo descaradamente. Respira pesado.

—Ah... Seba —suspira, aun sin creeer que sea posible tener las manos en esa parte de la anatomía de su primo—, qué rico sos, qué lindo, qué todo.

—Nos cambiamos a un depa, te puedo hacer el aseo y cocinarte —arroz, probablemente, y tallarines nada más.

—Bastiiiiiiiii... —suspira/jadea/gime, apretándole más y... Abriéndole.

—Mi vieja se va a poner histéricaaaahhh —es que le está apretando, cierra los ojos y se va a morir si siguen, se va a morir, denle un respiro y una cerveza. Daniel sigue y sus dedos le acarician el... ejem, bueno eso del culo que está logrando exponer y rozar. Con toda la maestría, bachiller y postgrado que se necesita para llevarlo a la nubes.

—Vos estás conmigo, no habrán problemas —promete, besándole el hombro.

—Pero se pondrá histérica si sabe —intenta hablar cuerdamente, le muerde el cuello—. Más lento —le pide, tensando los músculos.

—¡No puedo! Me habés calentado terriblemente, no me pidás que pare, es más... —trata de pensar en frío y no seguir besando la piel de su primo y jadea—. Necesitaré algo de lubricante... —sin dejar de acariciarle.

—¿Lubricante? —se asusta, pero no lo demuestra—. N-no tengo, no sé ni cuál se compra.

Daniel traga saliva y busca con la mirada a su alrededor, saca (con todo el dolor de su alma) una mano del pantalón de Sebastián y tantea por los cajones del velador, encuentra un pote y lo saca, ohhhhhhhhh creeeeeemaaaaaaa de almendras para cuerpo de la madre de Sebastián, ¿esto puede ser peor?

En algún lugar de Perú, una mujer **estupenda **(¿de dónde creen que sacó Sebastián el encanto?), se endereza, de piernas cruzadas.

—Ve~ tuve una sensación extraña. El argentino sólo se ríe bajo el sol, deben estar en una casa campestre bebiendo vino y esperando que Miguel traiga el pollo a la brasa.

—Boludeces tuyas, mujer.

Daniel se chupa los dedos y los vuelve a meter en el pantalón de Sebastián (lo hace para que sienta humedad, sin hacer nada más que acariciarle), que lo va a volver loco, trata de salirse de abajo.

Si es que puede con todo el peso muerto de Sebastián, y con que a éste cada roce le da sensaciones. Se ha recuperado, esos sí, y al estar más calmado nota que se mueve, al menos.

Daniel sale de ahí, sin quitar la mano de los pantalones, por Dios, que está concentrado. De tal forma que Sebastián quede de espaldas, Daniel de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, le baja el pantalón.

—Basti, he ganado experiencia porque nadie, _nderakore,_ tenía la cara de vos o al menos parecida, y busqué... —se unta cremita en los dedos, metiendo esa mano dentro del jean de Sebastián—. Y se la metí a varios...

—La reputa que me parió —se acomoda de espaldas, abre las piernas más tontamente, porque los pantalones no se los ha sacado totalmente aún.

—Sí, la reputa que te parió —le acaricia la zona y le mete los dedos, con la otra mano se baja la bragueta y desabrocha el pantalón—. Y yo que te quiero tanto. Me sentía pedófilo, no era normal que a los doce años quisiera tocarte —despacito y suave—. Así.

—¡Dani! —se asusta y le agarra los brazos, el pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas no le ayuda a hacer esto más cómodo—. Tenemos todo el finde.

Sebastián quiere preguntar si a los doce años suyos o a los de Daniel, pero todo a su debido tiempo, no se iba a acabar el mundo ahora, ¿o sí? Por si otra persona se lo pregunta, fue a los doce años de Sebastián y a los diecisiete de Daniel.

—Qué. Qué... —pregunta, tratando de acariciarle igual—. Nooooo... Basti ten compasión de mí.

Sebastián le mira angustiado.

—Te prometo que sí... Después.

Daniel se muerde los labios y aparta a Sebastián como si fuera un saco de papas, aunque no tan bruscamente como suena, masturbándose solo. Éste le mira hacer, sintiéndose culpable, sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo demuestra. Prefiere una solución si es que la hay, así que retrocede un poco (con los pantalones todos ya trepados por las piernas hasta las rodillas, se va a caer en algún momento).

—Dejame a mí, sé hacer esto —le dice de pronto, muy confiado realmente en que sabe hacerlo bien. Se toca con la puntita de la lengua el labio, esperando con toda el alma que Daniel no esté enojado, **enojado**. Cosa que no está.

Daniel sigue haciéndose mientras jadea, mira a Sebastián empapado de sudor como está y se suelta el asunto, mostrándoselo como si fuera una _bloody_ fruta que está lista para comer (o eso cree él en su mente). Sebastián se pregunta si está dándole la última oportunidad, pero tampoco piensa demasiado. Se relame y se inclina, de rodillas... Y no es tan bueno como quisiera, aunque él se considera a sí mismo ya conocedor de la materia. Se le llena la boca de saliva. Y se lo mete **todo** en la boca, sin trucos ni nada, sólo subiendo y bajando en un movimiento muy básico. Está seguro que con eso debería bastar, a él eso le ha bastado y si hoy en día de grande se mirara a sí mismo, se diría que era un tonto que no sabía nada, se daría un facepalm y se reiría un poco. Daniel espera y le pone una mano en la cabeza a Sebastián, suspira tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Date tu tiempo, aahh... relajate —sí, Dani, **ahora** recién lo dices, mientras el pobre chico se agacha, con clara expresión de no tener experiencia. Cuando siente que Sebastián se la mete toda en la boca,** gime** alto.

Y mejor será que le indique qué hacer, porque Sebastián se está ahogando con su propia saliva y el asunto de Daniel. Va a un ritmo medio, esperando (no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo estará así). Se escuchan ruidos mojados y obscenos.

Psss, la mamá de Sebastián lleva como media hora mandándole mensajes al celular a Daniiii.

Daniel jadea.

—Sacálo y volvételo a meter... —pide.

Su celular vibra en algún rincón de la cama con los mensajes de Felicia y él no se percata, **obviamente**. Sebastián le obedece, sacando la boca con un _plop_ húmedo y traga saliva.

—¿De nuevo? —espera la confirmación. Daniel aguanta la respiración.

—S-Sí, Basti... Lo hacés de putamadre, te lo puedo jurar.

Y allí es donde le acarician a Sebastián el ego ese escondido y sonríe sin evitarlo al volver a... Al tema, eh, y así sigue un rato mientras el celular vibra y vibra y vibra y vibra tanto que termina por caerse de la cama.

Daniel se medio muere cuando ve a Sebastián que le duele la mandíbula y lo restante lo terminará con su mano porque para su primo ha sido suficiente, le sube la cara. Respirando agitadííííííííísiiiimo y no oyendo el celular, ninguno de los dos. Sebastián le mira, sin pensar que ha hecho algo mal, qué va, sino todo lo contrario, que Daniel ha quedado satisfecho.

—¿Ya? —le pregunta y mira su mano, y en este rato el cuerpo se le ha tranquilizado y descansado todos los miembros del mismo.

Las cervezas se deben estar entibiando.

—Besáme y terminamos —las cervezas estarán calientes cuando quieran beberlas, ay. Y su miembro expulsa el famoso líquido blanco y pegajoooooso.

Sebastián duda antes de besarlo, pero lo hace y ahora es su celular el que está vibrando en sus pantalones. El corazón se le acelera. Daniel le besa, rodeándole con los brazos como puede. Sudoroso.

Y así van a estar unos cinco minutos **mínimo**. Hasta que necesiten aire y Daniel se separe primero.

—Te quiero.

—Boludo —le sale del corazón como desbordándolo y le aprieta fuerte. Daniel lo abraza y le respira en el cabello. Y así abrazados, lo tumba en la cama, Sebastián se deja tumbar y le hace cariñitos en el cabello—. Estoy soñando, no sé qué me metí en el cuerpo, pero que no se vaya.

—¿Desde cuándo... Te metés tantas cosas en el cuerpo? —enarca una ceja, subiéndole una pierna.

—No me meto tantas cosas en el cuerpo, sólo María —le contesta sincero, le toca suavecito la pierna y la mira de reojo.

—Mmmm... No me gusta eso, cada porro que te fumés será una hora menos que me verás... Y que yo me preocupe —(uy no, Daniel, ya no lo ves hasta el año 2050). Le besa el cuello, se siente cómodo ahí, mordiéndole a penitas. Va a dejarle chupetones, probablemente.

—No hacen daño, te convido —uy, le echaron ficha—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

De los chupetones le echarán la culpa a... Una compañera. Eso. Y la madre de Sebastián dirá que su niño ya está grande y que ya no es su bebé que se dormía en sus brazos.

—Digamos que sí... —sube besándole por la mandíbula—. Me gusta tu piel, Basti. La besaría todo el día.

—Te preparo un porro y sentirás todo como nunca —le ofrece, se le hace agua la boca entre que le besa y se hace la perspectiva de la marihuana.

—Sólo esta vez —pide Daniel, entre besos lentos que deja alrededor del oído uruguayo, presiona su pierna encima de la contraria.

—Pero dejame ir —se ríe entre dientes y aprieta los ojos—. Daniiiiii.

—Dale, andate —susurra y le da una última lamida más, sin moverse ni quitar su pierna.

Sebastián se levanta despacito, por si las moscas.

—Elegí una peli y abrí dos birras —le pide. Daniel recuesta la cabeza en la almohada y suelta un suspiro.

—Me duele todo...

—No te mordí, ¿verdad? —le contesta, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—Vos no mordés —sonríe, con la vista en el techo. Refiriéndose al sexo oral que le hizo (sigue feliz con eso).

—Qué bueno —suspira, pone un pie fuera de la puerta—. ¿Una aspirina?

—No me voy a morir porque sienta el dolorcito ése que nos hemos guardado —de repente tan poético.

Sebastián sonríe con la sonrisa que pone cuando habla de temas más cultos o cosas que son más «de adulto».

—Esperame —y sale.

Daniel sigue pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido y grita internamente, se lleva los dedos a los labios, siente que todo su ser palpita.

Sebastián va a su habitación y se mete en el clóset, saca una caja de zapatos desde la parte más alta y revisa que haya papelito y filtros, se mira en el espejo de su habitación, se arregla el cabello y se devuelve con **toda** la caja.

El mayor sigue respirando un poco más lento y tantea con una mano por el control, jala de una esquina la frazada para taparse, prende la televisión, y el otro entra en la habitación con la caja, levemente incómodo porque esto es su secreto importante, mirándole inciertamente, brillitos alrededor que lo delatan. Daniel hace zapping a la tele y apoya su barbilla en la mano y se apoya en el codo en el colchón. Levanta la mirada a Sebastián.

—Oh... Me traés tus revistitas porno... Tus juguetitos, eeeeehh —bromea. Por la caja. Sebastián se ríe, agradeciendo que le baje al tema sin darse cuenta.

—Internet, Dani, internet. Se le acerca y se arrodilla en la cama, frente a él, sin hacer caso de la televisión.

Brishitos intensificándose, cuídense los ojos. Daniel mira la caja igual y sonríe no muy seguro.

Sebastián abre la caja despacito, pero hacia sí, **cuidado con los brishos, cuidado.** Los lentes le brillan también reflejando la luz del santo grial. Dios mío _**why,** why_ Sebastián.

Daniel parpadea, y entrecierra los ojos por los brillos.

—_Haihuepete! _Me va a subir la miopía, Basti... Bajále un poco.

Sebastián gira la caja hacia Daniel y le muestra su tesoro, es un cogollo precioso que le regaló un amigo de veinticinco que se hizo no pregunten cómo, para su cumpleaños, y alrededor pequeños montoncitos de papelillos y filtros que se ha comprado de vez en cuando. Y Daniel se queda estático, observando la hierba. Y los colores, es moradita en rincones, es divina, ciertamente.

—Basti, mirá que... —se queda sin palabras.

—La estaba guardando para un momento especial, che —orgullo por su tesoro. Saca pecho, feliz de que opine así.

—... Soy tu momento especial, she —murmura, sin quitarle la mirada al cogollo. No se muere por fumarla, pero en realidad es alucinante ver tan de cerca una hierba tan cara. Sebastián se sienta de piernas cruzadas y toma un artilugio de plástico para moler, lo deja en frente suyo (esto es todo un rito, eh). Saca el cogollo y lo muestra para ambos, eligiendo por donde sacarle.

—Siempre lo sos —para todos, piensa para sí, con ciertos celos que, sabe, no vienen a cuento. Quizá Daniel no lo sabe, pero Sebastián sí, que le llama la atención a todo el mundo. Con su sonrisa y su cabello y su forma de acercarse a la gente. Dani se pasa la lengua por los labios y traga saliva, le mira saliendo del trance, se siente pleno cuando oye el «siempre», estira una mano y busca la de Sebastián.

—Sacá del moradito... —sugiere, se ve apetecible (de alguna forma)—. Me dejo llevar con vos.

—No es para tanto, sos universitario vo' —le quita importancia y le hace caso. En dos minutos ya está armando el porro mientras en la tele hablan sobre las críticas a una película de Hollywood. Saca la lengua y pasa la punta por el borde del papel, lento, con cuidado, se diría que con intención. A Daniel se le hace agua la boca y sus ojos verdes brillan con la lengua de Sebastián.

—Respeta a tus mayores —suelta, no tan decidido como esperábamos.

—Te respeto —vuelve a pasar la lengua al final del porro, terminando de enrollarlo. Mantiene la punta de la lengua afuera, pasándoselo para que Daniel haga el honor, quien traga saliva, otra vez, mirando hacer a Sebastián, no le va a entender hasta que no se lo extienda.

El corazón le aumenta unas cuantas pulsaciones.

—No traje las birras —hace notar.

—Las traje yo —le sacude el porro **gordito **enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa traviesa. Paladea porque se ha quedado con la lengua seca, se la pasa por los labios.

—Ah... Ah, sí —contesta distraído, y entreabre los labios, con los ojos fijos en los de Sebastián. Para que le ponga el porro ahí. Cosa que el otro hace, con sumo cuidado (no sabemos si por el porro o porque es Dani).

—Che, quiero tomarte una foto —confiesa al verle con ese porrito gordo y delicioso entre sus labios aún más deliciosos y esto debe ser algo así como lo más erótico que ha visto Sebastián en su corta vida. Los labios de Daniel están sequitos pero siguen viéndose carnosos, los cierra alrededor del pito y percibe el saborcito de la hierba encerrada en ese papel transparente, por primera vez, sonríe de lado. Se quita el porro un segundo y se revuelve.

—Cuando me mirás así siento que me caliento en todos los sentidos —en **todos**, así que denle el encendedor.

—No jodás, boludo —respuesta inteligente y «no me afecta». Busca el encendedor en la caja (adivinen quién se lo regaló) y se lo entrega—. Quiero verte.

Daniel lo toma y enciende cerquita al porro, cierra los ojos cuando aspira. Y como no sabe del procedimiento, bota rapidísimo el humo. Tose, tose, tose, tose y tose. Y Sebastián lo encuentra encantador... Siente que le está desvirgando.

—Poco, y lo mantenés en los pulmones, resistí —le insta. Daniel lo mira todo rojo por haberse atorado.

—Esta mierda es muy fuerte, she... —le tiende el porro, en devolución y se sienta mejor en la cama, tosiendo.

Sebastián se lo recibe, considerando la situación.

—Te ves tan lindo —le piropea—. Mirame —se lo lleva a los labios y le mira intensamente, pidiendo el encendedor con un gesto de la mano. Daniel tose un par de veces más y baja la mirada, extendiéndole el encendedor.

—No, no me interesa, dale, fumá. No miro yo —se lleva dos dedos a la yugular, mientras le habla y nota su pulso bastante acelerado, y eso que sólo fue una calada. Sebastián le sonríe sin ni siquiera intentar ser sexy, pero le sale por herencia. Enciende la punta y aspira mucho más que Daniel, tose un poco, pero mantiene el humo y le extiende tentativamente el porro, sosteniendo el aire, pensando un plan de respaaaaldoooooo.

Daniel lo mira de reojo y se sonroja de lo guapo que es Sebastián, se le nota mayor, muy aparte de tener fresquito todo ese magnetismo sexual que hace un rato les pegó fuerte... Va levantando la cabeza con el ofrecimiento del porro.

—No, Basti, no me gusta ya esto.

Sebastián deja el porro a un lado, sin hablar por no botar nada, los ojitos medio aguados, y le hace un gesto para que se acerque, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle confianza. Daniel se acerca, muy interesado en el gesto (a pesar de haber decidido hace sólo unos segundos que ya no quería nada de esto), le sonríe un poco.

—¿Que _pío_...?

Sebastián le pone las manos suavemente en la mandíbula, acercándole para ponerle los labios sobre los suyos. Suena un comercial de fondo sobre un perfume, palabras en francés y música lenta.

Daniel le mira la boca, los ojos... Y le sigue, abriendo los labios suavemente, y Sebastián hace igual al sentirle. Suelta despacito el humo que lleva guardado en los pulmones, le da su aliento vital, viste, entrecerrando los ojos. Se escucha un suspiro al hacerlo. (No tienen derecho a ser tan jodidamente sexys). Daniel aprieta un poco los ojos al sentir el humo pero igual lo recibe completamente, junto con el aliento de Sebastián, finaliza el gesto besando sus labios después, con suma lentitud. Medio saboreando el sabor de la marihuana y el de los labios uruguayos.

El menor se queda sin aire por dárselo a él, pero de todos modos le devuelve el beso laaaargamente, y lento, con sabor a marihuana. Daniel cuela su lengua. Queriendo saborear más marihuana del interior de las mejillas de Seba.

A la mierda, Sebastián intenta no calentarse, pero sin entregar batalla, respira sólo lo suficiente por la boca y sigue besándole, y si le dejan, lo volverá a hacer todo desde el comienzo. Le muerde los labios de a poquitos cuando su lengua sale, jadea una vez ahí.

—¿Más? —sonrisa de esas que tienen Francis, Martín y los latinos en general.

—De vos... —asiente Daniel, muy cándido (y eso que es el mayor) le da un piquito encima de los labios.

Sebastián no se espera el piquito, pero se sonroja sin quererlo, y vuelve a encender el porro y a tomar todo lo que puede, los ojos se le empiezan a inyectar de sangre, y se ríe un poco de contento. Daniel no se aleja, empezando sus ojitos a achinarse y ponerse vidriosos. Traga saliva con el cerebro trabajándole a mil por segundo, se está empezando a meter en sí mismo.

El menor se le acerca para que le bese, y ahora le va a meter **la lengua**. Daniel suelta un sonidito de sorpresa, pero abre la boca grande para que toda la lengua de Seba le entre, lo mira y siente todo un setenta por ciento más de lo que lo sentía hace quince minutos. Y Sebastián le tira el humo ya relajadísimo, y le come la boca con más ansias que antes, sintiéndose poderoso.

Los celulares tienen como cien mensajes perdidos cada uno. Daniel recibe el humo, lo tiene como en el esófago ya, y duplica la intensidad del beso que da Sebastián, tanta humedad, qué calor... Sebastián le abraza y se le medio echa encima y le besa, así podrán estar, no sé, o segundos o diez horas, depende de cómo sientan el tiempo cada uno de los dos.

Daniel se separa, apenas y le muestra el cuello. Siente que ha tardado una hora en apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, las caderas se ondulan sin su autorización.

—Me la habés puesto dura con un beso —confiesa.

—¿Fue sólo uno? —en algún momento Sebastián ha puesto la caja de zapatos en el suelo, seguro a patadas, y le extiende una cerveza tibia—. Qué poco.

Daniel suelta un gemido estrangulado, y se remueve como un gato con los ojos cerrados, apretando las piernas. Su mente trabaja demasiado rápido. Sebastián se le echa encima entre las piernas. Daniel se muerde el labio, un «mmm», tumbándose con él e imaginando la sensación del calor de Seba en cuaaaatro. Abre las piernas por el pesito que siente, por inercia. El otro le toca la mejilla con la lata.

—Abrí la ventana... —pide, en medio de un diálogo consigo mismo y el frescor de la lata en su piel.

—Está abierta, me voy a caer —está **cerrada** y hace un calor de puta madre. Resopla.

—Voy a... Meterme en el freezer, eso me bajará la calentura —sugiere Daniel, habla de forma literal, abanicándose con la mano.

—Te la bajo yoooo —Sebastián le lame el cuello por tooooodo lo largo y sigue por el esternón, sin soltar la cerveza que por suerte está cerrada.

—Ahhh... —se revuelve con Sebas ahí, medio fundiéndose y las manos le sudan para tocarle. Sebastián le lame la transpiración, aprieta la lata en su cuello, la piel de Daniel le sabe a agua y no tiene ni idea de por qué.

—¿Creés en los astros? —Sebastián pasa toda la saliva que le quedó en la boca, y ahora seca la siente pastosa.

Están desnudos, ¿no lo han olvidado, no?

—Mmm... S-Sí —se le descuelga un brazo por el borde de la cama.

* * *

_Este ha sido el capítulo p0rn0, ¿nos dices si salió bien en un comentario?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "wheels falling off"._

—_Repetime que sos real. _

_. _

—_La estaba guardando para un momento especial, che._

—_...Soy tu momento especial, she. _

—_Siempre lo sos._

_._

—_¿Creés en los astros?_

* * *

—Entonces dame birra así como cuando éramos pibes y me dabas juguito de naranja —qué conexión tiene eso con los astros es un misterio (la luna le dijo que lo tenían que hacer). Del suelo le tiemblan las piernas. A Sebastián hay que pegarle, oye.

—Tus labios se ven más rojos... —reflexión de la tarde de Daniel. Pestañea y toma la cerveza con la otra mano, bebe un poco. Y luego lame el borde y se entretiene lamiendo el borde con los ojos puestos en Sebastián como si estuviera hipnotizado. Sebastián saca la lengua, esperando lamer algo... Y fallando por como cinco centímetros, no, no tiene lengua de jirafa.

Daniel estira su otra mano y la mete entre ellos, entre sus estómagos. Se acerca para succionarle la lengua en un beso, porque están cerquísimaaaaa. Sebastián se ríe y estira más la lengua pensando que se les van a fundir en una sola y largaaaa, pasa a llevar la cerveza sin querer.

El menor sostiene la cerveza y la atrae hacia su boca, sin dejar la de Daniel... Se derraman tres cuartos de la cerveza.

—Basti... —susurra Daniel como si fuera un misterio, cuando se aleja de su boca y siente la cerveza instintivamente lame donde ha caído, ¿las clavículas de Sebastián o su cuello? Por todo el mentón, si sigue dándole besos como puede mientras la cerveza se derrama por el lado, el otro tiene un escalofrío al oír su nombre, aprieta más la lata maltratada.

Daniel sigue por el mentón y baja por la nuez, hace como que la muerde y la chupa, Daniel se podría quedar así mucho tiempo, la piel de Sebastián sabe a... Sudor y un saborcito propio que no puede describir, si lo dejan así le va lamer hasta la axila. Lo peor es que Sebastián lo va a dejar, así que tenemos otros diez minutos de lamidas mutuas con cerveza derramada encima. Empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Debe ser Martín hecho **un toro **porque Sebastián no ha contestado la millonada de mensajes que le ha dejado Felicia, quien por cierto... Se ha alejado mucho del páramo con Miguel.

Sebastián resopla. Mientras Daniel sigue lamiéndole trata de girar con él encima de la cama y ponersele encima. Lo poco que quedaba se cerveza se esparce por la cama y las sábana egipcias de mil hilos, le lleva las manos a la cara y están a **dos** centímetros de caerse al piso. Daniel se mueve mucho encima de Sebastián, ahora sólo están a un centímetro de la caída. Los corazones a mil. Gime y comienza a sollozar.

—¿Q-qué hacés? —Sebastián vuelve a gemiiiiiiir laaaargooooo y con el asunto empezando a reaccionarle. Esta cama será un desastre por la mañana.

—T-Te estoy haciendo... Mío —ido, baja por su pecho con lamidas y besos lentos mientras le empieza a frotar los dedos en **esa** parte, Martín bueno, se imagina que quizás su hijo está con una mina garchando (por los comentarios de su esposa con referencia a no contestar el celular).

Felicia se va a poner sobreprotectora cuando le comenten que quizás está con una chica, pensando que no le ha pasado plata para condones ni le ha enseñado a ponérselo. Dios mío, ¿cuántas horas hay que darles? Sebastián se retuerce y se** deja**, se **deja** y en un año o dos años más no lo hará, aprovecha, Daniel, aprovecha ahora, eso, métele la lengua en el ombligo, chúpale más. Y creemos que se mueren en algún momento.

o

A la mañana siguiente... Sebastián hace «ñom ñom» comiéndole una mata de cabello a Daniel, hecho un asco de pies a cabeza, tiene cerveza en el cabello y restos de semen hasta entre los dedos de los pies (no tiene ni idea de cómo llegó allí). Sueña que es una vaca paciendo pacífica y pacientemente en una apacible explanada.

Daniel digamos que está por la misma línea, con sudor mezcla de cerveza hasta por la nariz, restos de semen secos en la barbilla y con calzón de mujer... Ejem, a la mitad de sus muslos antes de llegar a las rodillas, abraza a Sebastián con ese frío matutino.

Un pajarito choca contra la ventana muriendo en el acto porque son unos suicidas y les sirven de despertador personal a Sebastián. El vidrio no se rompe, pero hace mucho ruido. Sebastián se sobresalta un poco y para el ñom ñom a mitad del ño... Impasible, Daniel está en el quinto sueño, la marihuana le ha dejado el sueño pesado.

Sebastián dice ñom ñom ñom y dos minutos después está mugiendo (sí, mugiendo) en la oreja de Daniel antes de ñomñomearle el cartílago. Daniel empieza a respirar un poco más pesado y el cuellito lo mueve apenas, cuando oye un «ñom» muy claro en el oído, abre la boca, está tan dormido. Pobrecito.

Los instintos caníbales de Sebastián se manifiestan suavemente al principio, saboreándole el cartílago a Daniel, quien siente cosquillas en su sueño, traga saliva y suelta «nan» que nadie sabe qué significa, sin abrir los ojos. Está durmiendo tan bien que no sueña con nada, sólo siente. Se pega más a Sebastián para tener más calor... Cuando le llega un mordisco más bestia y Sebastián tira de la oreja queriendo comérsela en serio.

Gemido de dolor/sorpresa/donde estoy/buenos días/que mierda hacés. Aprieta sus manos de donde tiene abrazado a Sebastián, entreabre los ojitos leeeeeeeeeentoooooooooo como las colas en el banco. Sebastián se despierta con todo el ajetreo, pero sigue ñom ñom menos caníbal, en el lóbulo de la oreja que es más blandito.

—¿Mmm? —ñom.

—N-Nde... ¿B-Basti? —logra susurrar porque es lo primero que se acuerda, que está con su primo. Le estremece los ruidos en su oreja, sigue pestañeando.

—Daniiiii, sos ricooooo —le pasa la lengua (y ya no está drogado, ojo) por toda la oreja, metiéndosela en el oído y abrazándole del hombro. Daniel jadea por la lengua y ahora si abre los ojos.

—No me saludás... —lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, le pega más la cadera.

—Buenos días —le mordisquea cariñosamente la oreja—. Seguís aquí —sonríe. Los celulares de han quedado sin carga y el televisor está en el piso... Conectado aún, con estática. Daniel asiente sonriendo y se le separa apenas, para poder darle un beso.

—¿Querés desayunar? —Sebastián ni sabe la hora que es—. ¿Fumar? ¿Beber? —se lo piensa—. ¿Ducharnos? —va una invitación implícita.

—Mmmm... No quiero nada ahora mismo —confiesa Daniel con una sonrisa y le arregla un cabello tras las oreja.

—Estamos hechos un asco —hace notar.

—Me encanta que estés manchado de mi semen —beeeeeestiaaaa.

—¿Es tuyo? —le lame el lóbulo oooootra veeeeeez—. Me lo puedo dejar puesto, che.

—Sí... —enrosca la pierna en su cadera—. ¿Sabés que el sexo en la mañana ayuda a la buena circulación durante el día?

—Eso no lo enseñan en clases, Dani —le mete la pierna entre las suyas, y le agarra el culo con una mano, con intención, pero sin poner caras ni nada—. O vos pensás enseñarlo...

Daniel se siente caluroso, encima que ya de por sí todas las mañanas... **ejem,** ahora está peor con Sebastián encima, se sonroja porque le habla de una forma más atrevido que ayer. Traga saliva con la mano en su culo.

—Si sos un buen alumno... —se relame los labios.

—Tengo buenas calificaciones, pero no soy fácil.

Literalmente. Discute con los profesores y les rebate cuando en Historia enseñan algo como dice sólo la Historia oficial.

—Nooooo pero, ¿qué pasó con vos, Basti? Si eras re sumiso en primaria, con los dibujitos te ganabas a los profes —hace cara de decepción. Lo apachurra fuerte.

—Crecí, Dani, ¿no me ves? —crecidito y peludo y todo eso. El mayor le da un beso en el cuello.

—Pero... Voy a extrañar a ese Basti que le enseñaba a multiplicar... —otro beso.

—Para nada, no tengás pena —lo consuela, estirando el cuello y levantando la cadera para tocarle.

—A este Basti lo puedo... —beso con lengua—, tener para otros fines —beso, beso y otro, lamida.

—Lo podés tener enterito, pero limpio —se ríe, haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse—. Vamos.

Otro beso más y Daniel resopla.

—Bañame como yo te bañaba a vos... —cuando Sebastián tenía cuatro años, Daniel pls. El menor se imagina cochinadas.

—¿Te junto el agua en la bañera y te saco espuma? —le sonríe no sexualmente (no sé cómo lo logra). Daniel vuelve a suspirar, mirándole a los ojos porque se está muriendo con su sonrisa.

—Querés hacer algo más que bañarme —sospecha.

—Nooooo, de dónde sacás esa idea —con tono **obvio** de que sí que lo estaba pensando.

—Ya decía yo... —murmura Daniel y baja la mirada. Sebastián se sonríe porque Daniel no capta, le toma la barbilla para levantársela y que le mire.

—Pero si vos querés... Puedo hacerte otras cosas. Sólo si querés.

Daniel queda sobrepasado y sorprendido porque su primo se ha avivado rápido y se sonroja y traga saliva. Asiente embobado por los ojos de Seba.

—Sí quiero, todo, hagamos todo lo que vos habés querido siempre.

—¡Eso es mucho! —confiesa/exclama feliz/reclama.

—Mi cuerpo soporta, dale... Me tenés entero —la última frase de manera coqueta, levanta la mirada.

En una vuelta, en que Sebastián le está dando besos a Daniel en donde alcanza, menos dormido y ya sin marihuana... Le ruge el estómago con un hambre voraz típica de quienes han estado en ésas. Muerde suavecito a Daniel y saliva.

—Mmm, tengo hambre —muerde más fuerte.

Daniel suelta un quejido por la mordida y sigue mirándole, ahora que le ha prestado más atención a su estómago lo siente hecho un hueco.

—Yo también... Hago el desayuno y...

—Podría comerte entero, che —se queja... Un poco, y rueda hacia un lado, le queda mirando—. ¿Puedo mirarte? —lo hace con cierto brillo en la mirada. Daniel se ríe floooooojo con el piropo y lo mira acomodarse, se sonroja con la pregunta y baja la mirada. Esperen a poner a cargar los celulares, se van a **cagar** cuando enciendan, ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?

—Estoy acá, ¿no?

—Pero... Cocinar —la punta de la nariz se le sonroja, a pesar de mantener cara de aquí no pasa naaadaaaa. Daniel se relame los labios.

—Bañate mejor mientras yo te preparo algo rico —susurra y le acaricia las clavículas con la punta de los dedos, sin levantar la mirada.

—Brrr —hace Sebastián con los labios, teniendo un escalofrío, se sonríe—. Pero yo te quiero ver con un delantal, no es un crimen.

Daniel entreabre los labios para chuparle el labio de arriba

—Por favor —pide Sebastián, considerando esto una tortura, cierra los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—No tenemos un delantal, Basti —susurra Daniel, dejándole besitos cortitos en la comisura.

—En remera —le pide y suuuufreeeeee—. En calcetas. En nada, Dani.

Daniel traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, le da un beso más leeeento y se va descubriendo de las sábanas con la otra mano... Porque la otra la tiene en el bultito de Sebastián. Éste respira profundo, el estómago le reclama, pero más abajito no está triste.

—Vos me querés matar de hambre —dramatiza un poquito—. Sin fuerzas, ¿cómo?

—Dale, dale me voy a prepararte algo, ¿sánguches? —sonríe mientras se para de la cama y... A Sebastián se le van los ojos desinteresadamente hacia el asunto de Daniel, sin vergüenza alguna.

—Huevos... Mate.

Genial, el famoso calzón de mujer a la mitad de los muslos de Daniel a la vista, quien suspira y cuando va a subirselos (pensaaaaaaando que es un boxer) levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

—Basti... —susurra, queriendo preguntar de donde salieron (respondiéndose eso con que son de Felicia, lo cual le avergüenza de sobremanera) pero igual se sube la tanga.

—Te quedan bárbaros —elogia Sebastián y le sonríe, la punta de la nariz más rojita ahora porque una cosa es el asunto, y otra muy distinta el asunto atrapado en una tanga. Daniel se ríe y mueve la mano para restarle importancia.

—Voy a... Ver si todo lo que necesito está en la cocina —se voltea mientras habla y ve** la** destrucción hecha cuarto. Sebastián no ve ninguna destrucción, para nada, le mira las nalgas y se muere por hincarles el dient**Sebastián qué te he dicho de morder a la gente**.

—Andá a ver que yo te cubro la espalda.

—Me siento... Expuesto —confiesa Daniel y aprieta un poco las piernas al caminar.

—Expuesto es estar indefenso, Dani, y vos... —se incorpora, quiere buscar algo que ponerse, pero no puede dejar de mirarle—. Vos no estás indefenso.

Daniel piensa que Sebastián debería **parar **de hablar de esa forma, porque quiere saltarle encima a tirárselo cada dos por tres. Suspira.

—Todos estamos indefensos, Basti pero... No es eso de lo que yo te hablo... Hablo del mi... —siente un tirón en el estómago. Daniel anda al baño a desahogarte que un huevo frito no necesita leche, eh.

—¿De tu qué? —demanda saber en un tono conciliador, se sienta en la cama y toma la segunda remera que encuentra, porque la primera es la suya—. ¿Hice algo mal anoche? —se preocupa sinceramente.

—La tanga, Basti. Por Dios, me siento como gigoló —igual camina hacia afuera sin notar el trajín de su primo. Desnudo casi, ya saben. Sebastián le sigue detracito, sin ni darse cuenta.

—¿Y qué te avergüenza, Dani? Las cosas son como son. Y no tenés cola de cerdo ni alas de murciélago ni nada que no tengamos los demás seres humanos.

—Tengo una erección y me avergüenza porque me imagino hasta a Martín chupándola... Y es mi tío —eso significa que se siente muy sexy (y pervertido), já.

—¡La **re** puta que me parió! —Sebastián se lleva las manos a los ojos porque para él es **aún** más traumante—. ¿Tenías que decir eso vo'? —se queja, y si tenía alguna erección, se le calma con la imagen de su padre chupando un pene.

Y en ese momento...

—¿Pasa algo, Martín? —pregunta Felicia hacia abajo por unas escaleras que llevan a una cava de vino. Abajo está todo oscuro. Se ha escuchado un grito de Miguel y un jadeo.

—Vos me jodías con que te cuente, ya... —se disculpa Daniel y se revuelve por la imagen de Martín.

—Pero decime que te la baje yo —se queja Sebastián y traga saliva... Hace ruiditos de miseria imaginando al tío Miguel y a su padre en eso. Martín está embistiendo con la ropa puesta a Miguel y jadeando igual porque sabe que no van a llegar a más de eso. Oye a Felicia y se muerde el labio.

—Basti, vos tenés hambre, como te voy a pedir eso —contesta Daniel y ya se le olvida, caminando a la cocina, sonríe.

—Te puedo comer mientras espero que me prepares la comida... —piensa en agregar referencias a vacas, pero se muerde el labio.

—... Sos un travieso —Daniel voltea a verlo, y apoya las manos en la cómoda de la cocina.

—Soy un niño todavía —se sonríe porque está mintiendo descaradamente según él mismo y sabe que suena a sexo—. Me gusta chupar paletas, jugar a la pelota, tomar lech... —le interrumpe un rugido de estómago—. Le... Le... —se enreda, avergonzado. Daniel aprieta las manos ahí en el mueble y suelta un jadeo con los ojos cerrados.

—Te gustá... Chupar paletas, ¿y de qué sabor?

—De... —ya le está empezando la vergüenza porque ya esto es demasiado descarado sin estar en la cama—. De dulce de leche —se le esparce el sonrojo desde la nariz a las mejillas, aún con su cara de que no tiene vergüenzaaaaaa, esa que finge con su sonrisa de yo me la puedo.

Daniel igual se moja un poco, aunque luego del suspenso dramático traga saliva y suelta un suspiro, para disiparse.

—Dejá de distraerme, te lo pido por favor.

—Tenés razón, lo siento —se va a sentar allí al lado, sin demostrar que está avergonzado. Desde allí le mira, pero en silencio. El reloj suena tic tac tic tac... Lo mira y levanta las cejas.

—No... Solo que estoy muy caliente con vos —confiesa Daniel y camina al refrigerador para sacar huevos y ver si hay algo más... Abre y encuentra tajadas de pizza en un tupper, a medio cocer. Se agacha y lo saca—. Mirá que te han dejado.

—Y yo con vos, Dani, pero te juro que no soy así —intenta explicarse Sebastián—. No soy un... —no encuentra la explicación tan fácilmente.

—¿No sos un...? Nah, ni te preocupes... Esta calentura no dura mucho y menos para vos — contesta Daniel dejando el tupper en la cómoda y buscando platos después en una alacena—. Te cansarás de mí posta.

Sebastián le mira dolido.

—Pero tampoco me trates así —se levanta y camina hasta la puerta del refrigerador—. Son las doce y ni desayuno —se muerde el labio, sosteniéndole la puerta para que siga revisando, pensando en que quiere **leche**.

Daniel se ríe porque no lo dijo muy en serio. Y como estaba sirviendo la pizza, al acabar va a la refri, para ver si hay algo más de comida.

—Ya te lo hago, mirá caliento la pizza, te hago una leche y ya estás —estira el brazo a las cajitas de leche evaporada, y la saca, lo queda viendo y le besa entre los ojos porque Sebastián está en el camino para el repostero de las tazas.

—Puedo servirme leche mientras espero —insinúa y le mira con una sonrisa de medio lado con ese beso, sintiéndose mejor—. Pero hay algo importante que quiero decirte antes.

—Basti, me matás... —suspira y se sonroja porque le encaaaaaaaaantaaaaaa tener a su primito así de sumiso—. ¿Qué pío?

—Tenés que saber que te quiero en serio —le contesta Sebastián. Y traga saliva, esperando que le responda algo como que él también le quiere antes de agregar el tono pesimista al asunto. Daniel deja la leche y la puerta abierta de la alacena.

—Yo también a vos, mucho... —se queda en suspenso porque cree que le va a pedir noviazgo. El niño al adulto, muy equivalente.

—¿Sabés que estamos jodidos? —le pregunta Sebastián con una sonrisa que no puede evitar—. Estamos re jodidos.

Nótese que no está pensando en que dejarán de hacer estas cosas o que no saldrán y cosas así, sino todo lo contrario.

En algún lugar de Perú, Felicia intenta llamar de nuevo al celular de Daniel.

Daniel le sonríe sexualmente a Sebastián y abre la leche de cajita mientras lo mira y procede a tomarla... Torpemente. El celular de Daniel vibra en la tina del cuarto Sebastián le sonríe y estira la mano, acercándose, para limpiarle la leche.

—Dejame ser tu novio —pide. Traga saliva nerviosito porque Daniel se ve tan... Adulto con esas miradas y sonrisas. Este sigue bebiendo hasta que Sebastián le limpia, le da un escalofrío y resopla. Esta decisión es difícil.

—Me lo decís tan de pronto… Como si pidieras comprar mate brasilero o... Qué se yo —nerviosito a la par.

—Es que mis viejos llegan mañana —se disculpa, quitando la mano—. Y yo te quiero de verdad.

—Yo quiero que seás libre, Basti, que no me veás a mí como estorbo o... —deja a la interpretación—. Sos tan joven —finaliza y le toma de la mano otra vez. Tiene miedo de sofocarle.

Seguramente la llave del agua de la bañera está un poquiiiiito abierta.

—Soy casi un adulto ya —se queja, que es justo donde le duele—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no? —le mira preocupado—. Yo sé lo que quiero.

—Sólo no quiero agobiarte, que podás vivir tranquilo... Que si te gusta una mina chulina te la folles, si querés... Sin remordimientos —porque Daniel es celoso como buen latino y no quiere monopolizar a Sebastián, que es un pibe, que sabe menos que él, que necesita experiencias, que necesita relacionarse. Aunque si le insiste más... Igual no le niega nada.

—Cómo vas a agobiarme vo' —intenta sonreír un poquito—, si sos bárbaro. Fenomenal. Y la mejor persona que conozco —se lleva la mano a los lentes.

Daniel suspira y sonríe amplio.

—_Rohayhu eterei,_ Basti —que es «te amo» en guaraní, cursiiiiiiiiiii.

—Daniiii —se sonroja y se lleva una mano a la cara sin poder evitarlo, corriéndose hasta los lentes—. ¿Sí sabés que...? Me matás, che, me matás.

Daniel, sonriente, se le acerca un poquito para darle un piquito.

—Vos me matás y me revivís...

Sebastián se ríe un poquito.

—No digás eso —le baja el aspecto al elogio—. Decime que me querés de novio —le pide a cambio.

—Te quiero. De novio —beso—. Aunque sería más niñera de vos todo el tiempo sobrante... —beso.

—Me sé cuidar por mí mismo —asegura Sebastián, y le devuelve los besos, sonrojado aún—. Me hacés feliz, Dani —le intenta abrazar.

—Sos el cuatro ojos más chulina —piropea Daniel y se ríe. Le besa intensamente a penas se topa con sus labios.

Sebastián le devuelve el beso y, ayayay, ¿por qué no se puso pantalones? La pizza ya debe estar acabada a estas alturas, pero a Sebastián no le importa mucho con el peso quitado de encima.

—Vamos a ser de esas parejitas que van de la mano —se burla de ambos, en un momentito al separarse de Daniel.

La pizza sigue ahí, mirando y diciendo ve~, toda inanimada pero habla. Llena de pepperonies. Daniel le abraza, atrayéndole.

—Que se meten mano en el parque, que se van al último asiento del cine... —sigue—. Pero esos son los nenes, conmigo irás diferente —advierte, en un susurro.

—¿Cómo que los nenes? —es que se cree tan maduro nuestro Sebita—. Te voy a demostrar que no soy un nene —«amenaza» y se lame los labios, decidiéndose a hacer eso que lleva insinuando desde hace rato—. Si me dejás, claro.

Daniel levanta una ceja y los verdes brillan.

—¿Que me vas a demostrar vos...? —saca la punta de la lengua para seguir lamiendole él.

—Que... —se distrae con la lengua—. No soy un... —para bajar allí deberías salir del abrazo, Seba, es el primer paso, tú puedes. Daniel le besa la punta de la barbilla mientras lo mira esperando.

—No sos... Decime.

—No soy... —se dice más para sí que para Dani. Se separa **dos** centímetros con gran esfuerzo y traga saliva... Sin soltarle del abrazo—, pibe.. un pibe..

Daniel está hipnotizado.

—No sos un pibe —repite y sólo le respira ahí cerquita. Racionalidad al cero por ciento, probablemente. Sebastián inhala profundo ante la afirmación, sintiéndose más hombre, y se arrodilla, afirmándose de Daniel.

—Te dije que quería leche, ¿viste? —intenta bromear.

—¿Querés... que te... Caliente la leche aho...ra? —no se puede creer, piensa que Sebastián está hablando literal, baja con los ojos a medida que su primo se arrodilla. Le da un escalofrío.

—La caliento yo por ti, dejame —ofrece Sebastián y le pone los pulgares en los tirantes de la tanga, cuidado que en cualquier momento saca los dientes ante tanta piel desnuda, y él sólo con una remera que le tapa.

A Daniel la piel se le pone de gallina y sólo asiente, aguantándose todo el proceso...

Sebastián hace la gracia esa así como se ve en las pornos, sin trucos ni nada (eso los aprenderá con el tiempo), pero sí con mucha dedicación y saliva, justo al tiempo en que la vecina, una colombiana de preciosas curvas y buen culo cuyo carácter no tiene nada que envidiar a su porte... Descuelga el teléfono para contestarle a una preocupada Felicia que piensa que su casa debe estar en llamas o algo así.

Felicia está en **pánico** porque piensa que le han raptado a su niño y todas esas atrocidades que piensan las madres cuando sus hijos **no** contestan el celular.

—¿Aló? —contesta Paloma con la música fuerte de fondo.

—_Ciao_, Loma, ¿has visto si a mi hijo le ha pasado algooooo? ¡No me contesta desde ayer y no sé qué hacer, VE~! —el quilombo.

—¿El Sebita? —camina hacia la ventana y mira hacia la casa del lado—. Ayer en la tarde lo vi con una ricura de jovencito. Deben estar durmiendo —intenta calmarla.

—Es Dani, mi sobrino que vino a cuidar al Sebi... Pero no me contesta ninguno de los dos al celular, mira... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —oh, no... Va a paaaaasaaaaar.

—Lo que quieras, linda —abre una cajonera y saca las llaves de repuesto que tiene para emergencias—. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

—Ve~ —suspira—. Sí, me sería de gran ayuda que fueras —sonríe tras la línea.

—Les prepararé algo para comer —promete Paloma y sale por la puerta de la cocina, cruzando el patio hacia la casa de al lado—. ¿La estás pasando bien con Martín? —chismosea, pasando por sobre las flores que separan ambas casas. Sebastián, a estas alturas, tiene los lentes corridos hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Yo le he dejado mucha comida igual, Loma, no te preocupes —tranquiliza Felicia, y suspira de calor—. Mmm... ¿Martín y yo? Se tutto va bene, sólo... No lo encuentro ahora, se fue a buscar un vino y no llega aún... —voltea para ver si llega en algún rato.

—¡Ay, niña, no dejes que se desaparezca! —Sebastián cree escuchar una voz conocida, aún de rodillas frente a Daniel. Paloma atraviesa el patio—. No se vaya a encariñar con una chiquilla. Daniel está entre jadeos y gemidos y los dedos enterrados en el cabello rubio de Sebastián, sudando y sin dejar de mirarle y oye lo mismo pero no le toma importancia. Felicia se ríe.

—No hay chiquillas aquí... —porque **obviamente** se le ocurrió eso desde el primer minuto. Olfato latino—. Vinimos a la casa de campo de Miguel.

—Entonces debe estar esperándote —se sonríe aaaaampliamente y mete una llave en la puerta de la cocina. Se escucha el eco en la habitación, la voz de Paloma más fuerte, y el rasguño de la llave... Que no encaja.

—_Mbore_, B -Basti... Mmmm... —Daniel mueve las caderas más hacia la boca de su primo, descontrolándose, el ruido lo oye en alguna parte de su subconsciente donde **no** están los labios de Seba acelerados en su... Ejem...

Paloma, sin complicaciones, cambia la llave y mete la correcta.

—Hablamos luego, niña, tu puerta siempre me da problemas —se despide de Felicia.

Sebastián hace un ruido con la garganta en respuesta a Daniel.

—Ve~ —acepta Felicia y cuelga.

Baja la palanca, Kronk. Digo, gira la perilla, Paloma.

* * *

_Me gusta que Sebastián sea un adolescente que quiere experimentar, pero que no por eso deje de ser Sebastián. ¡Y aparece Paloma, nuestra colombiana! ¿Un comentario antes del capítulo final?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "wheels falling off". _

—_Bañame como yo te bañaba a vos... _

_. _

—_Te puedo comer mientras espero que me prepares la comida... _

_. _

—_¿Sabés que estamos jodidos? Estamos rejodidos. _

_. _

—_Es el Dani, mi sobrino que vino a cuidar al Sebi... Pero no me contesta ninguno de los dos al celular, mira... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? _

—_Lo que quieras, linda _

_._

_¿Quieres que vaya a ver?_

* * *

La puerta de abre, directa a la cocina, y Paloma se mete el celular en el bolsillo... Pero le resbala de la impresión, así que cae contra el suelo.

Daniel empuja la cabeza de Sebastián una vez más hacia adentro y gimeeeee… Abriendo los ojos **como platos **al ver a la invitada inesperada, todo sonrojado. Se corre.

Paloma está con la boca abierta **mirando** y no entiende **nada** en un principio y en dos segundos comprende **todo** lo que necesita comprender y se queda quieta.

Sebastián no se esperaba eso, ni tampoco sabe qué hacer... Los lentes se le manchan cuando se echa hacia atrás, como reacción primera... Y tose. Daniel respira a bocanadas por ya se ha... Liberado, sin sacar sus dedos del cabello de Sebastián. Y baja la miradaaaaa. Se va a quedar como estatua viviente.

Paloma le está mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta y un inicio de sonrojo.

—¡Ihhhhhh! —lo señala sin saber qué pensar porque Daniel **no es** un adolescente de 16 años como Sebastián... Pero por otro lado, no le escandaliza el sexo.

En serio, Daniel ha sido pillado por alguien que **no** debía meterse, no sabe quién es, se siente demasiado expuesto, ni se mueve. Ni habla. Ni nada. Está mirando a Sebastián únicamente, y éste se da la vuelta con el chillido y se queda **lívido**, con la boca toda manchada más encima, que ni se limpia antes de exclamar:

—¡¿P-P-P...?! —se escucha un portazo. Daniel se recompone maso menos y suspira, ahora con el cuerpo más tranquilo.

—Basti —susurra y levanta la mirada hacia la invitada. Paloma mira la puerta... Considerando lo que acaba de ver. Sin soltar la manilla.

—Yo... —silencio incómodo. Sebastián se levanta con total actitud de «puedo arreglarlo».

—Buenos días... —saluda Dani, después de un rato, en un volumen más alto que los murmullos, sin saber qué más decir. Con eso, Paloma reacciona.

—¡Losviiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cochinos! —y se tapa la cara con las manos... Creo que tiembla un poco.

Tiembla de la emoción.

—No... Mire, Seba estaba recogiendo una tapita del piso... Y... —**fatal **excusa, traga saliva—. Y... bueno... —sigue su narración en guaraní y nadie le entiende. Sebastián se preocupa al verla temblar, se arregla la remera lo mejor que puede. Escucha la explicación de Daniel e intenta aportar.

El tío Migue les ha enseñado a negar así la evidencia diga lo contrario.

—Y ya agachado le vi unas manchas que se ven re peligrosas, ¿viste? —se levanta. Paloma **sigue** temblando, más fuerte... Y se escucha una risita. O sea, que Sebastián le estaba revisando las manchitas, viste, estaba jugando al doctor.

—Y ahora terminó manchadito él porque... Se le pegó, y... Bueno, Basti tiene el cutis tan clarito que le resalta a la vista rapidísimo cualquier... —carraspea—. Mancha —claro, desnudo porque es mejor, así te aseguras que quizás no hay manchas en otro rincón de la piel, ¿no, Dani? Se relame los labios y sigue mirando de reojo a Paloma, nerviosito.

—¡No intenten mentirme! —Paloma se destapa, que ella no nació ayer y por ese camino que ellos van ella ya viene de vuelta—. Pero yo pensaba que... Ese amiguito tuyo sería, Seba —se abraza un brazo. Se muerde el labio, con coquetería—. Ahora limpien su cochinada —les ordena, toda una madre ordenándole a los niños pequeños, dándose media vuelta para no seguir viendo a Daniel desnudo. Sebastián no entiende nada. Está roooojooooo.

—Está bien —es lo único que Daniel atina a decir para Paloma porque no entiende nada. Ella se queda allí, esperando, pensando en que **no está bien** porque Daniel, se nota, es mayor que Sebastián por varios años... Pero es difícil no decir que tenía la razón, ya sospechaba de su vecino ¡pero con sus amigos! Sebastián se aproxima a Daniel tirando de su remera hacia abajo.

—¿No saldrás de la cocina? —le pregunta Sebastián a Paloma. Toma la mano de Daniel con su mano libre. Le mira esperando que le entienda que LO SIENTE y que saldrán de ésta más o menos bien parados. Daniel se sonrooooojaaaaa y entrelaza sus dedos con Sebastián, perdiendo un poco el temor, sonríe de lado al verle.

—B-Bueno... Puede quedarse mientras... Preparo algo —propone.

—Me quedaré a vigilarlos —les regaña Paloma, pero no de mala manera y sin estar molesta—. A mí deme un café, primor —le pide a Dani girando el rostro sólo para guiñarle el ojo (inmediatamente después se imagina a Daniel haciendo cooooosaaaaas y se le pone la cara caliente).

Sebastián recarga suavecito la cabeza en el hombro de Daniel, sin saber cómo echar a Paloma sin ser brusco. Daniel le abraza apenas Paloma gira el rostro, fuerte porque ha sido un sustaso. Dándole un besito en el cuello.

—Te quiero, te quiero...

Paloma echa vapor por las orejas porque se ven... Lindos juntos. Intenta no mirarlos y se pasea dándoles la espalda a cada rato. Ahora está en silencio, pero esperen **un **minuto. Mientras, piensa en cómo NO decirle a Felicia esto y dejar tranquilos a los muchachos de paso.

—Esto tiene su toque divertido —se ríe bajito Sebastián, más tranquilo con ese sosiego—. ¿Lo hice bien?

En un minuto empezará el cotorreooooo que desde cuándo, qué estudias, cómo se conocieron, qué comida te gusta más, que Seba está delgadito no crees, que aliméntalo.

—Nunca me lo habían hecho así de delicioso —le susurra Daniel a Sebastián en la oreja y se ríe, sin soltar el abrazo—. Parece una peli porno, ¿eh?

—¡No les escucho limpiando! —se queja Paloma y agarra el primer plato que encuentra para lavarlo. Sebastián asiente y se le escapa un brillito de anda tú a saber dónde, el brillito cae al piso con un _toc_.

—¿Te vas a poner algo al cuarto? —le pregunta a Daniel ya que es el más desnudo.

—Sí, me baño y me cambio —asintiendo y separándose de Sebastián, se incomoda con el grito de Paloma.

—Ya limpio, ya limpio —contesta Sebastián y suelta reticente a Daniel—. Tardá poco vo', por favor —le pide. Daniel le da un besito en los labios.

—No me demoro nada —promete—, ¿o vamos juntos...? No, no ya voy solo yo —solito rechaza, y se separa. Sebastián traga saliva y le ve alejarse. Se siente en el aire que Paloma está esperando. No quiere que Daniel salga y suuufreeee mientras lo ve irseeeee para abandonarle y nunca más volver.

Daniel sufre la lejanía y cuando llega al cuarto aprovecha de arreglar. Saca una bolsa del mueble del baño donde se guardan los productos de limpieza y se pone a recoger todas las latas, envoltorios, restos de papel higiénico, filtros... Condones (sí, felizmente que Martín tenía una considerable adquisición de éstos). Arregla la cama, saca ropa de su maleta y la plancha. La ropa de Sebastián si la mete al cesto por razones entendibles. Tiende la cama y abre la ventana.

Entra al baño y saca su celular (que tiene sólo una rayita de batería) de la tina y nota las 256790054 llamadas perdidas de Felicia y Martín. Se asusta un poco. Vuelve a abandonar el celular por ahí y abre la ducha.

Al terminar de bañarse, se viste y sale del cuarto.

—¿Por qué se mueve tanto? —pregunta Paloma al oír tanto ruido, y camina hacia la puerta para ver el resto de la casa. Sebastián se interpone casi deslizándose.

—Paloma, mi vecina querida —le habla—. ¿A qué viniste? —sonrisa forzada, tapando la puerta con la espalda, y va a estar desviando miradas y preguntas tooooodo el rato que Daniel se tarde, le preguntará a Paloma hasta por la fruta que comió al desayuno y si ya se consiguió novio nuevo, hasta hablarán del clima mientras Paloma le mira con una media sonrisa porque Sebastián nervioso le parece adorable. Daniel se encuentra con ellos, con el cabello húmedo y una sonrisa aaaaampliaaaaa, fresco y feliz, en general. Hasta los ojos verdes todo saltones. Camina hacia la puerta de la cocina y se topa con que el cuerpo de Seba no le deja abrir bien la puerta.

—Ve a bañarte, niño —Paloma le da un movimiento de caderas, interrumpiéndole su discurso sobre, al parecer, lo caluroso que se está poniendo el tiempo—. Yo también pasé por esto —le guiña el ojo cuando se abre la puerta. Mira a Daniel—. Me tendrán que sobornar —canturrea, y se siente la intensión de sacarle a Daniel toda la información posible. Le está diciendo con los ojitos a medio cerrar «te comería, pero tenemos que hablar».

Sebastián espera que Daniel le confirme.

—Basti, andá a bañarte —asiente para él y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente. Sube la mirada a Paloma y se sonroja porque se lo está comiendo sin hablarle, sin dejar de sonreír—. Señora.

Sebastián le hace caso y se va a bañar.

—Joven —le responde Paloma el saludo a Daniel, y eso que ella no es taaaaanto más vieja—. ¿Café? —le pide/ofrece, las pulseras le suenan en la mano al señalarle la mesa.

—Bueno... Claro, yo se lo preparo —asiente y camina, volteando de cuando en cuando para ver la espaaaaaaalda de Sebastián que se va. Paloma se muerde el labio y le duele en el alma, pero cierra la puerta para conversar sin distracciones. Se sienta a la mesa, seguida del sonido de sus pulseras y la cascada de su cabello, y suspira. Sebastián, al sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, mira para atrás, muerto de curiosidad. Busca su celular y revisa que se esté cargando y se calma porque todo está bastante más ordenado que antes. Suspira y camina despacito hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Esto no es fácil. Aún estoy impactada... Vi crecer a Sebita, ¿sabe? —quiere hacerle entender a Daniel que ella no es una amenaza en ningún sentido, pero que tampoco puede hacer la vista gorda como la adulta que es—. Y ahora con un hombre... —agrega, suavecito—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —pregunta y se le escapa un poquito de emoción en la voz.

—Es mi primo... —contesta Daniel a lo de «vi crecer a Sebita» porque es demasiado injusta—. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa, a los dos pero no es... reciente —agrega caminando hacia el hervidor de agua. —Se le va a pasar, no se preocupe, mi negro —dice ella con sapiencia y buenas intenciones—. Los niños se enamoran de sus hermanos, y primos mayores.

No dice que a ella le pasó con una prima suya.

Daniel traga saliva porque** sabe** que es verdad lo que dice Paloma (lo tiene muy presente desde mucho tiempo antes de enredarse con su primo) pero a la vez, va termina dejándose llevar por la intensidad de Sebastián, diciéndole que no va a hacer así. Que él sabe lo que siente. Que no es un niño.

Llena el agua del hervidor y lo enciende. Esperando a que siga porque no la conoce aún. Ella interpreta el silencio y prosigue.

—La mamá de Sebastián, ¿su tía? Me pidió que les echara un ojo. Contéstele los mensajes y prometo no decir nada —se da un segundo—, por ahora. Sea dicho que Seba, lleva todo el rato con la oreja en la puerta, escuchando cuanto puede.

—Ahh... Feli, dale, no se preocupe. Igual usted no tiene que callarse nada, no le debo nada —_this is how it works_, no quiere ser brusco pero se siente presionado—. De todas maneras, si querés saber yo voy a hablarlo con mis tíos directamente —agarra la bolsita de café para pasar que está cerrada con un gancho de ropa.

—Lo dejo en sus manos, entonces —zanja Paloma y se balancea coquetamente. Sonríe, ya pasado lo terrible—. ¿Y? —le mira interesada—. ¿Van a salir? Puedo recoger lo que falta por ustedes —ofrece. Daniel abre la bolsita y sirve, en las tazas donde iba a servir **leche** para Sebastián, el café.

—¿Salir como novios o salir de la casa? —deja todo ahí y se sienta en la silla frente a Paloma.

—Salir de la casa a divertirse —estira la mano para tomar el café—. Es lo que hacía yo cuando mi negrita... —se detiene abruptamente—, bueno, la casa está pasada a marihuana y a hombre, no quiere que su tía la encuentre así cuando llegue, imagino —cambia de teeeeemaaaaa.

Sebastián piensa en que podría llevar a Daniel al cine... Si éste quiere, claro está.

—Bueno... quizá me puedo raptar al Basti a un centro comercial, a almorzar y luego... Lo que quiera él, al cine, a los juegos —Daniel, por favor, como que ya está grandecito, ¿no?—. A cualquier sitio que quiera ir yo lo llevo, al pub, al bowling, a todo —se sonroja porque ya está pensando en Sebastián más de la cuenta y encima lo está verbalizando.

—Yo me encargo de prender un incienso y limpiar lo que queda —le dice ella y señala con la cabeza unas manchas de masa de pan en el techo—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por interrumpir. Lo siento mucho. Y es sincera, se ve en sus ojitos. Sebastián se entusiasma con el recorrido que propone Daniel y se separa de la puerta para, ahora sí, ir a ducharse rapidísimo.

—Gracias... —también el agradecimiento es sincero, toma un sorbito de café, soplando—. Vos... Dijiste que te había pasado igual, ¿no?

—¡Nononononono! —niega ella exageradamente y el tintineo es enorme—. Fue más bien un... Amor platónico —dice con ensoñación. Daniel levanta una ceja, sonriendo.

—Mmm. Mi Basti también era platónico... —quiere que siga, se refleja en su miraaaaadaaaaa verdeeeee.

—Si le cuento prometa no reírse —sonriiiiisaaaaa de oreja a oreja al recordar, con las uñas perfectamente arregladas arañando la taza—. Yo era un poquito mayorcita que Sebastián... —No, como cree —responde él y le baja a la sonrisa tomando más café y asintiendo.

—Qué amable —miradiiiitaaaaaaa entrecerraaaadaaaaa antes de continuar—. ¡Y ella era tan perfecta que daba rabia, oiga! Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla... ¡Dios mío!

—Ohhhhh... —le brillan los ojitos mientras le cuenta y se emociona porque... De todas maneras son dos mujeres y... El morbo se detecta.

—¡Exacto! —ella a su cuento, bebe sorbitos—. Y andábamos de la mano, nos dábamos besos en las mejillas y en la nariz y yo me moría, no le cuento cómo, me moría por un poquito más de azúcar, si me entiende. En la ventana del baño choca un pajarito y Sebastián lo considera una señal de que debe apurarse.

—Si te entiendo perfectamente y... ¿qué pasó? —intrigado con el rumbo de la historia.

—¡Nada! —se apasiona—. Es que verá, mi prima y yo tenemos varios años de diferencia y nunca le dije... —se lamenta—. Seguramente sabía, pero qué me iba a querer de vuelta a mí, si ella no aceptaba a cualquier muchacho —bebe cafecito para las penas—. Ya no hablamos. Daniel pone carita lastimera cuando le oye que no concretaron... Y bebe un sorbito más y le pone encima una mano, que debe tener una apoyada en la mesa... Y le sonríe.

—¿Sabe? yo temía que eso me pasara con Basti, que quede en el olvido todo el fuego que me ocasiona él, todo mi cariño, todas las metas que me he planteado con él... —confiesa, mirándola a los ojos—. Ayudarnos mutuamente, explorarnos juntos, saber controlarnos, manejar situaciones... Porque quiero que, a pesar que algún día «rompamos» —hace las comillas con los dedos—. Él sea una mejor persona de lo que es hoy, que... No sé, además me veo yo en la necesidad de cuidarlo en aspectos que, bueno —suspira—. Mi tía no puede llegar, ni Martín, ni nadie porque es más íntimo y ahí quiero llegar yo, ¿me dejo entender? —se muerde el labio.

—Es que además Feli no sabe llegar al niño, no lo quiere soltar y eso a Sebastián no le hace bien —le alienta ella, emocionada con esa declaración y porque es imposible no ver en Daniel solo buenas intenciones. Es así, no se puede desconfiar de él. Le pone la otra mano encima (¡ruma de manos!) y Dani se ha encontrado un aliado—. Cómo de feliz habría sido yo si ella me hubiese querido así.

En su cuarto, Sebastián esconde su cajita especial... Sin olvidar hacer un porrito que se guarda en el bolsillo, no se da ni cuenta. Vistiéndose nota que tiene una marca de plumón que no se borró del todo en la axila... Qué le dibujó/escribió Daniel allí no recuerda.

—Pero... Quizá sí podías haberlo cambiado... —¿aconseja? Y sonríe más, tomando otro sorbo de café.

—Nos peleamos, no se puede —le resta importancia ella y se termina lo que le queda de café. Seguro Daniel le dibujó (mal) un caimán, susurrándole que sería copado que tuviese un tatuaje (de verdad) ahí, que se le vería sexy... Y seguro la _carita _que le puso a Seba, para convencerlo, dejó a éste último con un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué se pelearon...? ¿Muy fuerte? —le sigue el hilo.

—Es que ella se cree tan perfecta —resume Paloma y se levanta con su taza vacía en la mano, le pide la suya—. Pero muchos recuerdos tristes por hoy. Salgan pronto o se hará tarde —intenta apurarle.

—Qué pena eso... —no sabe cómo llamarla pero igual se levanta del asiento y le da la taza—. Voy a revisar cómo va Basti, ¿ya?

—Vaya, por favor —le pide ella con gracia, recibiendo la taza—. Me alegra haber hablado con usted, me tranquiliza —le confiesa.

—Es recíproco —se aleja con una sonrisa y va al cuarto donde Sebastián se viste, abre la puerta en **sumo** silencio porque quiere pillarle desprevenido. Sebastián está en pantalones, con zapatos y hasta cinturón, pero no se ha puesto la camisa que sostiene en una mano porque se ha encontrado unos rasmillones en el costado, no le duelen, pero no recuerda cómo se los hizo. Le da la espalda a la puerta y la cara a la cama. Daniel entra y se muerde un labio porque le gustan los huequitos al terminar la columna vertebral de Sebastián, y sus omoplatos delgaditos y la bolita de la nuca, se relame. Camina como ninja hasta quedar cerquita a él, Sebastián no lo siente.

—¿Pero qué boludez estaba haciendo? —se escucha que se pregunta Sebastián pasándose la mano por encima de la herida (desde el techo de la casa cae una teja rota). Daniel iba a besarle la nuca pero salta del susto con el sonido de la teja rota.

—_Haijue_ —exclama/susurra de la pura sorpresa, sobresaltándose.

Sebastián se da la vuelta de golpe, sorprendiéndose, pero sin sonrojarse porque está con ropa prácticamente. Sonríe.

—Ya estás —sonríe Daniel también.

—Te soltó la bruja —se alegra, poniéndose la camisa—. ¿Querés...? —salir, le mira con brillitos de ilusión alrededor (están dando una película en el cine que quiere ver desde hace semanas).

—Salgamos. Todavía tenemos unos cuantos días para quedarnos encerrados acá... —ofrece y se le acerca más, abrochándole él la camisa. El menor se sonroja leeeeevemente en la nariz, dándole un beso casto en la mejilla, queriendo decirle cosas sobre Paloma y su intervención, pero se lo guarda para cuando estén fuera de la casa.

—Te sigo —Daniel le devuelve el beso, pero en la boca, y sonríe más grande—. ¿A dónde querés ir? —pregunta viéndole a los ojos.

—Hay una película... —le habla contra los labios—. De una saga sueca, es para mayores de edad —pero no por ser porno, eh—, pero no sé si te guste, Dani.

Beso.

—¿De qué trata?

—De un periodista que debe descubrir a la persona tras un asesinato perpetrado hace cincuenta años —estira la mano para abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero sin separarse de Daniel, sólo como un inteeeento de fuerza de voluntad.

—Mmm... Se oye interesante —contesta, y se separa apenitas—. Si no la querés ver, no tenés que hacerlo —le asegura, inseguro.

—No, si me llama la atención, ¿por qué creés que no quiero verla? —levanta una ceja y sale el primero.

—Porque... No es romántica —le sigue y se escucha a Paloma cantando algo mientras trapea el techo de la cocina.

—No me trates como a una mina —cierra la puerta.

—No lo hago —promete, pero sonríe de medio laaaaado y un brillito cae al suelo. Se agacha a recogerlo porque no puede ir dejando brillitos regados por el mundo. Daniel le da una nalgada cuando se agacha.

—Sí, lo querés hacer.

—¡Oye! —se ríe y devuelve el brillito a su lugar—. Que nos va a ver Paloma —le agarra la mano.

—Dejame a mí que soy el mayor —igual le entrelaza los dedos, sonriendo y arrepintiéndose después:—. Disculpá, Basti, es que no me controlo.

—Me gustás descontrolado —tira de él hacia la puerta—. Pero más me gustás cuando controlás y nadie te toca un pelo.

—B-Basti... —se sonroja igual y le mira de reojo.

—Es que cuando controlás la situación la gente siempre te hace caso, viste —pone la mano en la manilla de la puerta y se detiene, recordando su celular que dejó en la habitación.

—Dejame que me separe de vos al menos un día y vas a probar una cucharadita de mi control —le mira detenerse—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Eh... No —abre de todos modos, palpándose los pantalones—. A Paloma la controlaste re bien —le dice en voz baja.

—Esperá —le suelta la mano para abrazarle por la cintura—. Espera, Basti.

—¿No querés salir vo'? —sospecha, intentando que la desilusión no se le escuche en la voz.

—No... —le acerca la cara y la acaricia con la suya propia, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios, acaricia hasta las cejas, la nariz, sus mejillas. Sin besarle. Aprieta sus dedos entrelazados—. Sí...

Sebastián... Se calienta, pues qué quieren, es un adolescente y Daniel lo calienta en los momentos menos esperados porque justamente está con las defensas bajas.

—¿Sí...? —se pieeeerdeeeee.

—Sí quiero salir con vos... No pien...—baja por su mandíbula, haciendo circulitos con la punta de su nariz al perderse por el cuello, suspira por ahí cerquita—, ses que no, te quiero llevar... —las manos entrelazadas se meten entre sus barrigas. Wuop. Daniel traga saliva. Sebastián **suspira** y cierra los ojos, le pone las manos en los hombros intentando pensar «PalomaestáaquíPalomaestáaquí».

—Llevarme... —a la locura, siente cositas en el estómago. Daniel abre los ojos y sonríe de lado, le lame todo el recorrido de la garganta y le deja un besito en la unión de la mandíbula y el cuello, se separa solo para que le vea bien la cara.

—Mirá, tomé el control sin separarme de vos... —comenta como gran hazaña. Sebastián también abre los ojos y se queda con el aire en la garganta, se ríe.

—¡Che, Daniiiiiii! —le empuja sin ser brusco—. Eso no hay que demostrarlo.

—Perdoná... —se arrodilla y le besa el dorso de la mano. —Si nos ven desde la calle pensarán que me estás pidiendo matrimonio vo' —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se escucha el sonido de una cámara de celular.

—Creo que el matrimonio es imposible para nosotros, Basti —le chupa lentamente los nudillos mirándole desde ahí.

—Y lo es más si no pasan primero la etapa del noviazgo —interrumpe Paloma a Sebastián (que queda con la boca abierta) celular en mano y cara de estar viendo a su OTP. Daniel pasa saliva y se relame los labios cuando Paloma habla.

—Se... Me cayó el celular... —sonríe para Sebastián mientras se levanta.

—El celular —cae Sebastián en cuenta de que sigue sin encontrar el suyo. A Paloma le salen corazoncitos por todas partes mientras revisa la fotografía, quiere pedirles que se tomen de la mano y le sonrían a la cámara—. Dani, se te caen mucho las cosas —sonrisita diabla. Daniel se ríe nerviosito.

—¿Qué pasa, Basti? —saca su celular sigilosamente de su bolsillo trasero para que haya evidencia de lo que ha dicho—. ¿El celular tuyo?

—En mi habitación —se encoge de hombros y Paloma se entra a la cocina considerando que eso es taaaaan de enamorado, olvidarse las cosas... Necesita tomar aire.

—No lo vas a necesitar, tenés el mío... —se lo ofrece—. ¿Vámonos ya? Para llegar a invitarte el almuerzo, Basti.

—Vamos —acepta y al fin, al fin, salen... Y dos pasos más allá, Sebastián le busca la mano. Daniel se despide de Paloma y sale sonriendo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sebastián así suden dentro de un rato...

—Cogé un taxi... —lo mira de reojo. Paloma seguro le responde algo como «gózalo, negrito». Sebastián busca uno con la mirada, aunque preferiría ir caminando.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al... Montevideo Shopping, he ahorrado —por la pinta que da ese centro comercial parece que hasta una botella de agua cuesta caro. Se arregla la vinchita de colores.

—No necesitamos ir allá —le parece excesivo—. Mejor seguí ahorrando —le dice en serio, y aunque pasa un taxi solitario leeeeentamente (conductor canadiense), no lo llama. Daniel se sonroja un poquito.

—Pensé que querías vos... Ahí está el _Movie Centre_ —levanta las cejas.

—Pero podemos ir a otro —le jala un poquito, el taxi da vuelta en una esquina y se acerca—. Pasan las mismas películas que en todas partes —y Sebastián frecuenta más un cine pequeño de cine arte y cine extranjero en que lo conocen y le hacen rebaja, podrían probar suerte allí.

—Dale, lleváme... —se deja jalar y lo medio abraza, como si fueran amigos. Y sonríe—. Da igual donde sea.

—Si no diera igual donde fuera, entonces estaríamos mal —Sebastián y sus fumadas raras, brillitos intensos. Camina por la vereda pensando en cuál camino es el mejor para llegar al cine. Y por mejor quiere decir el más tranquilo, viste. Daniel le sigue, mirando como un recogedor de basura jovencito se detiene en cada casa con su caballo blanco, algo sucio a buscar entre las bolsas si no hay nada de valor o reciclable antes de subirlo. Suspira. Puestitos improvisados de churros con dulce de leche...

—No trabajes hasta que de veras lo necesites, Basti. Por favor —vuelve a recordarle.

—No hay nada de malo en trabajar —le mira con horror...—. ¿Cómo te voy a invitar al cine o regalarte esas cosas que te querré regalar después?

—No necesito más que sentirte, si te soy sincero, los regalos se me pueden perder, quemar, me los pueden robar... Pero si a vos te pasa eso no hay repuesto, y me muero yo, de paso —el cielo está medio nublado, medio iluminado.

Sebastián de veras intenta comprenderlo, aunque obviamente Daniel está tratando de decirle que la gente es muy aprovechada mientras más joven te ven.

—No seás cursi, Dani —se ríe, al final... Y apoya la cabeza contra Daniel (facepalm)—. Déjame trabajar y prometo ahorrar la plata —negocia.

—No —serio.

—Así me haré hombre para vos —intenta argumentar Sebastián, empujándole suavecito con la cabeza.

—Ya sos un hombre con lo que tenés entre los muslos —lo coge fuerte de la cintura. Sebastián pega un saltito, apegándosele más. —Sabés que no me refiero a eso.

—No... No quiero, Basti, tendrás que drogarme más —bromea, mirándole de reojo y... Daniel es más alto, ¿saben? Así que da seguridad que te mire desde ahí.

—Puedo hacerlo —el porro desde su bolsillo murmura «fúmame, Sebastián, fúmameeeee»—, y te vas a convencer vo' —estira el cuello para darle un beso. Daniel se deja llevar por lo calientito de su aliento mientras se estira y le sigue el beso. Le besa lento y se separa suave, unos centímetros.

—No podés, dejate de joder ya que no te vamos a dar permiso... —no tan agresivo como suena porque está con una sonrisa.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte? —le da otro beso, del que se separa de inmediato.

—No hay nada que hacer —otro beso un poco más largo.

—Se me ocurre algo —Sebastián le da otro beso y al siguiente que intente darle Daniel, no se dejará.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió, nene? No me digás nada con leche que me muero y no llegamos a ver tu peli europea —confiesa y se sopla el flequillo.

—Que si no pensás hablar con mi vieja, yo no pienso besarte —y así están las cosas. Nadie se da cuenta, pero un brillito queda tirado en la acera. Daniel se tapa la boca con las manos del susto y abre los ojos **como platos** como si le hubiera dicho que Kirchner ha tenido relaciones con Hugo Chávez o algo así de espeluznante. Susurra cosas muy enredadas en guaraní con las manos ahí.

—Exacto —se cae otro brillito y le da un beso suave y lento en el cueeeeellooooo—. O tendré que venderte mis besos —le da oooootrooooo. Las orejas a Daniel se le enrojecen por no estar respirando bien (y por lo sexy que es que le bese el cuello). Cierra los ojos y los «mmmhhh» suplicantes mueren contra su mano. Se las quita suavemente.

—_Nderakóre!_ No... Basti, no...

—Ni siquiera estás intentando comprender mis razones —se queja ante eso, y apoya la oreja contra el hombro de Daniel, entrando a un callejón—. La educación que me queda no es más que un montón de palabrerías que de nada me servirá en la vida y que fácilmente aprenderé leyendo por mi cuenta. Allí, todo ese discurso rebelde, en la oreja de Daniel con su aliento caliente y sus labios rozando. Daniel respira pesado y lento.

—Sólo no quiero que te pase nada, ¿por qué no podés entenderlo vos? Me hacés sentir como un tonto —se le quedan los labios secos, inclinándose para el lado de Sebastián.

—No me va a pasar nada por, qué se yo, atender mesas —traga saliva, el corazón se le agita con la respiración de Daniel tan cercana y pesada—. Además, así mi vieja de paso deja de tratarme como si tuviera diez años y vos no me verás como una carga.

—Yo te pago todo cuanto querás, lo que querás, mis tíos te dan buena guita con eso de que Martín trabaja en algunos casos con ese abogado bien posicionado, ¿no? —lo atrae más para la esquinita del callejón, y le besa un pómulo.

—No es lo que quiero —le dice frustrado y mirándole con cierta pena, al sentir el beso le busca. Lo que quiere es sentirse independiente, que puede por sí mismo, que puede lograr cosas, que no estará para siempre dependiendo de sus padres... O sea, lo normal a esa edad + la personalidad de Seba.

Le besa, abrazándolo como oso, en la esquinita. ¿Seba no es de ese porcentaje de uruguayos que se siente inseguro hasta en su propia casa? Ah, es un mocoso, claro. Cree que tiene la suerte comprada. Le mete un poco la mano cuando logra pegarle contra un muro.

—Déjame que te cuido yo... Déjame —susurra.

—Sí te dejo —no es inseguro todo el tiempo, vite, tiene su carácter también... Pero anda a decirle que es guapo e inteligente y no te cree—, pero qué me vas a cuidar vo' si ya no soy un pibe —en serio eso le incomoda mucho, quiere que Daniel, más que nadie, lo vea como un hombre hecho y derecho. Se cree capaz, se siente invencible, que el mundo es suyo aunque ese mundo que quiere que sea suyo sea pequeño y tranquilo. Jadea, enterrando los dedos en la ropa de Daniel, y creo que no ha besado tanto a nadie en su vida. Se olvida hasta de su amenaza.

El callejón tiene un arco por sobre ellos, de ladrillos, ensombreciendo los lugares en que meten sus manos.

* * *

_Y aquí es donde termina nuestra historia. Muchísimas gracias a quienes le dieron seguimiento y también a quienes la marcaron como favorita, un beso a todas ustedes. _

_En cuanto al capítulo, ¿un comentario para celebrar?_


End file.
